A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present
by RedFoxDemon
Summary: A girl is placed on the Bladebreakers! See as her past collides with the present and the Bladebreakers are going for the ride as well! PLEASE R&R :D!
1. Meetings

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the first chapter **REDONE**! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person or person speaking to bitbeast

_Italics _- FlashBacks

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter One- Meetings

* * *

It was a dark cold windy night, everything was quiet all you heard was the leaves of trees rattling in the wind, everyone was in their warm homes, except for a girl around the age of seventeen who was walking through the park, with three men not to far behind her.

The park was a great place during the day; however there were always some people that wished to disrupt the tranquility of night with rebellious actions. The girl and three men were walking through the pathway, the girl in deep thought while the other men were in discussion.

* * *

(_Unknown Point of View_)

* * *

I clutched my cloak closer to me as I noticed it was getting colder yet I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I find emotions to be weak like _"love" _or _"friends"_ I thought bitterly.

I rolled my eyes at the ceaseless chatter that continued behind me. I heard bits of sentences such as, '_attack' _and_ 'weak' _that came from their mouths, and sighed.

I felt anger bubble upwards but released it. Being judged was something I despised greatly, but I would not let them get to me, unless they did something to me.

I continued at my normal pace until I heard the fall of their footsteps quicken against the pavement of the path.

I waited for the right moment to attack.

I felt one of them try to grab me from behind, his hands reaching out to wrap around my waist. I thrust my elbow forward and rammed it into his stomach, I was satisfied when I heard a grunt and glanced back to see him stumble against a tree his head slamming into one of the lower branches.

I quickly turned around and got into a stance holding my bawled fists in front of my face waiting for them to attack. One of the men from the two ran towards me, fists aiming to punch me. I ducked downwards and slid my leg horizontally so that it collided with his legs knocking him backwards.

I heard him plummet to the ground and quickly back flipped, placing pressure on my arms and hands to hold myself while my legs were pushed upwards. I heard a sickening crack, and let my legs fall to the ground.

I hastily got up from the ground going into my previous stance. They were all on the ground clutching their wounds glaring at me. I saw two men clutching their head, while the third held his nose, which was currently oozing blood.

I glared at them from the inside of my hood. I waited till they got up and left, making sure they were nowhere in sight before I let myself continue down the path.

I sighed, tired of the battle. It's not something I like to do, but if worse comes to worse then I am always ready.

I walked for about ten minutes until I found the perfect place to settle down. I looked up at a tree which had strong and sturdy branches followed with much foliage that concealed the interior of the tree. I secured my pack on my back and made my way upwards.

I reached a branch in the middle of the tree and unhooked my bag, using it as a pillow. I placed it against the trunk of the tree and made my self comfortable falling into a light sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

_Morning at Tyson's Dojo_

* * *

"Tyson...Tyson...TYSON!"

"Mphupmhp" Tyson grumbled as he placed his pillow over his head.

Max, Rei and Kenny have been trying to wake their teammate up but were unsuccessful.

"Won't Tyson ever wake up on time; I'm tired of having to wake him up _every_ morning!" Rei said sighing in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.

The Captain of the team made his way inside and rolled his eyes at Tyson who was sprawled on the futon. He left the room momentarily, only to emerge with a bucket of cold water. He made his way over to the bed and threw the water on him. A resounding splash was heard throughout the room followed by a shriek.

Tyson quickly jumped from the bed, his pajamas soaked, sticking to his body. He quickly gazed at Kai glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. "What the hell was that for Kai" He shouted, his drenched clothes continuing to drip on the floor.

"You know when training starts" Kai said bitterly before leaving the room, the clanking of the bucket could be heard from the hallway where he left the bucket.

"At least put the bucket back" Tyson grumbled before glaring at the rest of his team.

They ignored the look he gave them and made their way to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

After a "Normal" breakfast passed with Tyson making a fool of himself the team went to the park to train.

* * *

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position; I groaned stretching my arms trying to work out the kinks in my back. I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that it was only seven o'clock. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and jumped from the tree.

I walked down the same path that I had gotten attacked on and stopped when I heard shouting.

I turned around and saw a crowd of about four small boys gathered around two people who were beyblading. If it were another situation I would have continued walking, but I saw one of the boys who was battling shed tears.

I silently came closer towering over all the kids. I saw the bigger of the battlers grin evilly as he viciously attacked the younger boy's beyblade. I frowned at this, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

I began to see the younger boy's blade crack, and more tears made there way down his face.

I decided to step in.

I cleared my throat earning the attention of the group. They looked at me and I placed my hands on my hips.

I glared at the four and they moved out of my way. "Stop your blade now" I coldly told the bully. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out, muttering about his opponent being a cry baby.

I growled in frustration, if there was something other then being judged that I hate, it was being bullied.

I took four steps, which led me to stand in front of the bully. He looked up at me and I saw him shiver, I smirked and decided to teach this boy a lesson that he would never forget.

I honestly don't care, they are little boys, and I'm not one to pick fights, especially with kids. However, something triggered within me…it seemed all to familiar…

I turned my back and bent down in a flash grabbing his blade that still span on the ground. I quickly stopped it with the force of my hand closing on it.

I turned around looking at him, squeezing it. He began to whimper which is when I stopped.

"Back off, if you want to be a blader, do it properly, God knows how much scum is out there now doing the same you do but worse…" I said harshly, dropping the blade in his outstretched hand.

I turned around and bent down to the small eleven year old, and wiped his tears away, handing him his blade that I picked up.

I waved to the group who looked at me wide-eyed, and continued on my way. Somewhat relieved that I was able to stop something that had been one of the things that helped destroy my life.

I left only to be faced with five people. They looked familiar but I dismissed the thought. I saw some of them look at me strangely while the last guy to my left who had his arms crossed looked indifferent.

I glared at them and turned away, moving past them, but was stopped when I felt a hand on my arm. I quickly snatched it back and glared at the person's eyes which happened to look quite cat-like.

I walked away but stopped as an obnoxious voice called to me.

"Hey you"

I glanced at him over my shoulder, and glared. I saw him jog towards me, and stop in front of me.

"What do you want" I said harshly, as his team came up beside him. I saw him shrug off my tone and heard him ask me if I bladed.

I thought about this for a moment, but decided that I had better things to do than practice with a buffoon. I walked away once more ignoring his protests but stopped when I heard him shouting that I was 'afraid to lose against a champ' and how he will ' go easy on me'.

I twisted around quickly, my cloak billowing around me as I clenched my hands glaring at the detestable pig.

I walked quickly towards him stopping at the right distance unleashing my blade and launcher from its place on my belt.

I placed my blade on my launcher which was shaped as a boomerang, but it was unique. It was shaped like an 'x' with the ends slightly curved. It was black with streaks of silver and white.

I got into position holding the boomerang above my head as I was sitting sideways, my arm slightly bent.

I noticed his team look at my launcher strangely, but I ignored it. I saw my opponent grin and take out his launcher, and get into position, his hand on the rip cord. We looked at each other, his face plastered with a cocky smirk, while mine held a glare.

"Three, Two, One, Let is rip" we cried out in unison as we released our blades.

**

* * *

**

To be continued…

* * *

Well here's my story hope you like it…The chapters are edited so I hope that it is better than what it was before. I will also be editing the rest of the chapters, I also changed a couple of things! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism which really helps me understand my mistakes. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect!

Don't forget to check out my other story XD!

Thank you


	2. Seeing Uncle Dickenson

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person or person speaking to bitbeast

_Italics _- FlashBacks

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

**

* * *

**

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present….

* * *

I got into position holding the boomerang above my head as I was sitting sideways, my arm slightly bent.

I noticed his team look at my launcher strangely, but I ignored it. I saw my opponent grin and take out his launcher, and get into position, his hand on the rip cord. We looked at each other, his face plastered with a cocky smirk, while mine held a glare.

"Three, Two, One, Let is rip" we cried out in unison as we released our blades.

* * *

A Dark past A Hopeful Present

Chapter 2-Seeing Uncle Dickinson

* * *

The blades continued to speed throughout the ground quickly leaving indentations and tracks on the dirt of there previous location.

Both opponents were focused on the battle, both looking at there blades. That continued to viciously attack one another.

The girls black blade continued to ram into Tyson's blade, making him take a step backward because of the force that he felt erupt. Tyson spared a look at the girl, who was concentrated on the battle.

"Kenny what are her stats" Tyson said to his friend.

The girl raised her head when she saw the small boy take out his laptop, Dizzy, who greeted them. "You have no right to find my information, and you claim that I am weak. You are the one that needs help" she muttered coldly, but loud enough for the team to hear.

She saw Tyson clutch his hands, his face lit with fury, and smirked under her hood.

_/Kryptonite/_ the girl called out in her mind. She smiled slightly when she felt the presence of her bitbeast nudge her.

_/Let's show this guy real power/_ the mysterious girl said to her bitbeast. She felt her presence become more active and could not hold back a smirk.

Tyson feeling that her power was growing called out his bitbeast, Dragoon, who quickly showed himself. The battle continued fiercely with Dragoon slamming into Kryptonite who tried to hold her ground, from his powerful attacks.

The girl allowed her opponent to get some shots in, so that he would think that he was winning before she would move in.

She spared a glance upwards and saw that Tyson was smirking looking at the battle that was taking place.

The blades continued to maneuver in patterns that seemed like an exquisite dance to the naked eye, but for bladders it was a chance to show power.

To anyone who watched the battle it seemed that Tyson had the upper hand. However to the girl, it was all an illusion.

_/Ready/_ she commanded to her bitbeast, after receiving a sign of sorts. She looked at the battle more carefully waiting for the right opportunity.

_/Find his bitbeasts weakness, and attack/_ she said closing her eyes.

Five seconds later, Tyson found his blade flying over his shoulder and onto the ground beside him, motionless.

Tyson gapped at the outcome looking from his blade to the girl. "How" he muttered repeatedly.

Kai who had been watching the battle uninterestedly, turned his gaze towards the girl who was walking towards Tyson.

The rest of the team was silent, not knowing what to say. It seemed as though Tyson had let his mouth run, and in the end, his ego had been handed right back to him on a silver platter, by the mysterious girl.

The girl approached Tyson with her hand outstretched; Tyson who had picked up his blade looked at her quizzically before shaking her hand reluctantly.

"That was a good battle…I was going easy on you" the girl said with a smirk on her face.

Tyson's smile grew into a frown at the end of her comment. He turned to Kenny as the rest of the team had to the recorded battle.

When Tyson had turned towards the girl, he found that she was gone, and growled in anger.

The team continued to talk about the battle until Kenny reminded them that they had a meeting with Mr. Dickinson soon. The rest of the team followed there informative member who headed towards the BBA Building.

At the BBA building a girl with a cloak was seated waiting for Mr. Dickinson when she saw that he was a bit late she decided to get a bagel or something to eat at a cafe downstairs on the main floor.

The blade breakers continued walking through the halls in the BBA building until they got to Mr. Dickinson's office. Kenny then knocked the door and entered when he heard a voice from within. "Hello boys" Mr. Dickinson said in his normal cheerful voice.

"Sorry were late Mr. Dickinson Tyson was beyblading someone in the park and we lost track of time" Kenny told Mr. Dickinson. "Oh that's all right my niece is also late as well" he replied to him with concern in his voice as to where his niece was. "Niece?" Tyson replied.

"Yes, Tyson my niece just came from Canada I invited her here since I have something important to tell her and you all as well" Mr. Dickinson said.

The Blade breakers were bewildered at Mr. Dickinson's statement…They didn't even know that he had a niece!

_

* * *

_

I saw the blade breakers get into the elevator and sighed.

I was currently in the slow line at the café waiting to get my breakfast. I sighed impatiently once more, checking my clock every other minute. '_Shit_' I thought angrily as the minutes continued to pass by.

After five minutes I finally reached the front of the line and asked my order. "Hi can a get a croissant, please" I asked the girl who was probably my age in a tone that meant I was in a HURRY.

"Will that be all" she replied in a bored tone. "Yes" I told her, urgency could be heard in my voice. I saw her press the buttons on the cash register lazily, "okay that will be $1.20" she said.

I handed her the money, which she snatched from my hands with a quick 'thanks' before slipping it into the machine slowly. I raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

She didn't notice my glare and went to get the croissant which was behind her freshly made when all of a sudden another worker probably her age came up and started squealing about some problem she was having.

A growl began to erupt from my throat as I tapped the counter impatiently.

A minute passed and I could feel the anger rise up slowly, wanting to be unleashed on the stupid girl.

'_Hell no'_ I thought before I walked over on the side to were it allowed only the staff to enter. I entered and got a bag and my croissant while the girl just stared in shock and started jabbering about how I wasn't supposed to be in there and how I'm rude for ignoring her.

I continued walking and raised my fist in the air releasing 'the finger', while telling her to fuck off.

As soon as I left the café area I ran toward the elevator, croissant in hand, repeatedly pressing the elevator button as though it understood how much in a hurry I was.

A couple of seconds passed before I heard the 'ping' noise signaling, that an elevator was available.

I ran towards it and pressed the button to close the doors, not caring of the protests that I was getting from those who also wanted to go up.

_

* * *

_"Um...Mr. Dickinson your niece is late", Tyson stated breaking the silence of the room, filling it with tension. The rest of his team shook there heads at the obvious statement. 

"Yes Tyson I realized that a while ago" he responded frustrated with the dense statement about his niece's tardiness.

The door then burst open and a girl in a cloak ran in. "I'm so sorry uncle I was getting something to eat and there was a bit of line-up trouble" she said very quickly.

Mr. Dickinson raised an eyebrow at the 'trouble' part but pushed that aside. "It's all right Amber" he said relieved that she finally arrived.

The blade breakers recognized the girl from the park and stared at her with shock-filled eyes. She then turned to them to apologize for being late and recognized them, and simply nodded her head in greeting.

"Well I see you all have met" Mr. Dickinson said, after seeing their reactions towards one another.

"Well as I was saying I've invited you all today because I would like you, Amber, to join the Blade breakers" Mr. Dickinson said.

Silence filled the room as those present processed the information. Realization began to etch in Amber's face as she glanced at the team and at her uncle.

"What" she yelled in outrage as, Kai and Tyson stood up ready to protest, while the others continued to look at Mr. Dickinson disbelievingly.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Here's the second chapter redone, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism which really helps me understand my mistakes. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect! **THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE ALSO BEING REDONE.**

Also Kryptonite in this case isn't supermans weakness rolls eyes, but I simply changed it around so that her bitbeast would find the weakness of others.

I'm on a roll ;)

Don't forget to check out my other story XD!

Thank you

RedFoxDemon


	3. Is she on the team?

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the first chapter **REDONE**! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person or person speaking to bitbeast

_Italics _- FlashBacks

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

Last time on Dark Past ,A Hopeful Present ...

* * *

"Well I see you all have met" Mr. Dickinson said, after seeing their reactions towards one another. 

"Well as I was saying I've invited you all today because I would like you Amber to join the Blade breakers" Mr. Dickinson said.

Silence filled the room as those present processed the information. Realization began to etch in Amber as she glanced at the team and at her uncle.

"What" she yelled in outrage as, Kai and Tyson stood up ready to protest, while the others continued to look at Mr. Dickinson disbelievingly.

* * *

A Dark past A Hopeful Present

Chapter 3- Is she on the team?

* * *

I continued to stare blankly in my uncle's direction. I was stunned and found that the only thing I could utter was 'why'.

He glanced at me saying "Well, you have very good skills and this would best, you traveled the world and bladed many people but I think this would be a great opportunity for you, both socially and blading related".

I continued to stare blankly at him.

"That's bullshit" I mumbled angrily earning a glare from my uncle but I simply yanked a chair towards me and slumped down on it.

I glanced at my 'new team' and sighed. So these were the famous Bladebreakers…'joy' I thought sarcastically before closing my eyes.

"She did beat Tyson" Rei pointed out

"That was just luck" Tyson countered.

Typical...his ego always has to inflate, wonder why he just can't admit that he lost. I looked at my forgotten croissant that was still in its bag and rolled my eyes. Now I didn't even feel like eating…

"I think it would benefit the team greatly, we've also never had a female so it's a new experience" Kenny said blushing at the last part of his statement after he realized what he said.

'I wonder why they are talking about me like I'm not here' Amber thought, annoyed at her sudden 'disappearance' from the room.

"There is a Tournament in Canada and I signed you up for it, Amber should make a great member for the team" Mr. D said

'I haven't been there in a couple of months, although I haven't told anyone that I left there' Amber thought as she saw her uncle glance at her when he mentioned Canada. 'I wonder if he knows' she brooded.

The team and Amber turned their attention back onto the elderly man, now interested in what he had to say.

'This is going to be a long day' Amber thought bitterly before inspecting the team.

Once again silence entered the room for the umpteenth time that day before the Captain broke it.

"Your going to have to prove yourself if you want to be on the team" Kai stated

There was a pregnant pause in the room. Before Kenny spoke, "That's a great idea; I get to see her stats".

Amber listened quietly not caring about her surroundings.

"Who would you like to battle Amber?" Mr. D asked. Amber sat up in her chair thinking over who to battle.

"All" came her reply after awhile.

The Bladebreakers stared at her as if she was crazy; Amber just looked at her blade ignoring the stares that were sent her way.

'She's a girl, just because she won against Tyson doesn't mean she'll beat us, I know she's going to lose' Kai thought

_/You should not underestimate her master/_ Dranzer told his master.

"Whatever", Kai replied to the girl who was already making her way out.

_

* * *

_

Outside of the BBA building

* * *

The Bladebreakers and Amber were currently gathered around a large dish that was in the basement. 

"Are you ready" Rei asked the girl who was currently attaching her beyblade to her launcher.

With a quick nod, she got into the proper stance glancing at all of them waiting for the countdown.

"She's insane" Max whispered as the rest of the team readied themselves.

"It's her choice, if she wants to make a fool of herself" Kai said coldly before signaling Kenny to count them in.

"Three, Two, One, Let it rip" Kenny shouted.

The five bladers released their beyblades, all of them landing gracefully on the dish while spinning furiously.

Amber saw there blades formations and was admired of their skill, although she wouldn't let that get in her way of winning.

I saw Kai's blade head toward mine, while the others circled around me. I grinned under my hood and began dodging there attempts before forming a plan of my own.

I decided to do it the easy way. Take 'em down one by one.

The only thing that worried me was if I would stand their attacks for a long period of time.

_/Krptonite/ _I called, hearing her growl in response.

_/Take them down one by one, weakest first/ _I told her while clenching my hands at the powerful attacks that were coming at me.

I looked at the battle and saw that I was surrounded and being pushed about as if it were some game of monkey in the middle.

I saw an opening by Rei and Tyson, and commanded my blade to slip out of there. Seconds later my blade was circling the dish. Kai's blade remained in the middle waiting for me while Max's blade came behind me.

Rei and Tyson's blade made there way on the edge of the dish as well speeding up to hit the front of my blade.

I grinned at their strategy, if I were to avoid being in a sandwich between Max, Rei and Tyson then I would have to pass close by Kai.

_/ A weakness is invisibility; make mist which will cover us for a short amount of time. It won't last long because Max's strength is water and Kai's and Tyson's can use the wings of their phoenix and dragoon to simply blow it away/ _I informed her quickly before I was attacked.

I smiled slightly as I saw mist begin to cover the entire area. I heard the others mutter and made my move.

I was shocked to find that my plan didn't work, and once again I was surrounded by the four blades, continuing with our nice game of 'monkey in the middle', that we commenced earlier.

They are actually giving me all they got I thought to myself before calling on my bitbeast.

"Kryptonite" I shouted watching her emerge from the blade. The others stared at the bitbeast in wonder. She was beautiful. The phoenix had soft features with a long feather laying on her head, which would rise when she grew angry.

Her color resembled the sun with various colors of red, orange, and yellow blended in with one another.

On her head was a black diamond in-between her forehead and beak.

The others seeing the me calling on my bitbeast summoned their own. All of which emerged in a dominant matter.

I looked at all of them with amazement, these were the four sacred bitbeats, and it was an honor to be in their presence.

_/Our first attempt did not work, but we will try something different. We will use the element of snow to slow down the others. Although it won't work on Kai since his bitbeast uses fire/ _I told her before tightening my cloak around me.

Snow began to fall and swirl around me and the others. It appeared to be a cyclone and we were complaetly surrounded by it and in the middle of this storm.

The wind began to howl, making it hard to hear anything. The temperature also began to drop several degrees, cause a shiver to run through my back.

The snow then began to fall more forcefully, making it hard to see as well. I distinctly heard the Bladebreakers yell but it sounded like a mere whisper to me.

Once I noticed that their blades slowed down immensely I stopped the attack immediately. I saw them looking around somewhat shocked that it ended so abruptly.

I raised my hand slightly waiting for the power to come to me. "Kryptonite" I yelled loudly, catching their attention.

I felt the power come to me, traveling around my body producing an aura around me, making my cloak billow around me.

I saw the realization enter their eyes as they tried several attacks that would stop my final one. I smirked as I placed a barrier, so that I wouldn't be hit, and so that the power could continue to accumulate.

The attacks then became more forceful, as they continued to chase after my blade which escaped from the circle during the storm.

The battle continued for five minutes with a continuation of forceful hits, and tricks from my bitbeast that would also help slow down their movements.

The power for my bitbeasts final attack was finishing and I looked at them.

"Kryptonite, attack" I muttered as they charged to attack. The blades collided and I felt myself fly backwards and grunted as I hit the wall.

I slid to the ground painfully, unable to move properly. I moaned in pain as I tried to lift myself so that I was on my knees but I found that to be a huge feat.

I looked around but I couldn't see anything, smoke littered the place, making everything invisible. I then shifted my right arm and growled as pain erupted through it. I grabbed my arm and tightened my hold on it, wondering what was wrong.

I removed my hand and saw blood sliding from my palm onto the floor.

I allowed my self to slump onto the floor unable to hold myself as the spasms of pain came through me. I shook and frowned at my foolishness, I should have known that the four would be two powerful of a hit for me to take.

I heard my name being called, but found that the only thing that came out of my mouth was a whimper. How weak...

I felt someone shift my position and mumble, although I wouldn't understand them anyways, there was a constant ringing in my ears making it hard to hear. I squinted my eyes finding my vision blurred as well. As soon as the spasms stopped I would be fine, but until then, I would suffer.

I felt my body being lifted and carried away. I tried to talk but was silenced. So I simply stayed quiet throughout my ride.

While I was being carried the spasms stopped, which made reality sink in slowly. I looked up and noticed that Rei was carrying me. I shifted, catching the team's attention.

Before they could talk, I asked the only thing that I wanted answered. "…who won?"

**

* * *

**

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed or simply read the story.

Here is another **REDONE** chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, although I still think it lacks

Please Review , and give constructive criticism. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect!

Don't forget to check out my other story XD!

Thank you


	4. Getting to know the team

Hey!

Thanks to those who reviewed ! Hope you guys like the story it will be getting better !

Amber will be paired with...KAI !

! Disclaimer! - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE IS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTER !

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast (changed it from the first chapter)

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

Last time on .. A Dark Past , A Hopeful Present

Our blades collided and our bitbeasts attacked , we were blown away by the explosion , I felt a lot of pain on my back I looked back and noticed a tree, great I grumbled.

" Kryptonite " I shouted I suddenly felt very dizzy, I suddenly felt something hit my arm really hard . I then looked to the floor and saw Dranzer. The smoke began to clear and I saw them heading towards me asking questions although I wasn't really paying attention

(Normal P.O.V.)

The bladebreakers noticed that Amber wasn't paying attention to them but had her attention on Dranzer.

She looked at her arm and found a gash with blood going down her arm. She then picked up Dranzer and handed it to Kai.

"...who won.." she asked .

A Dark past A Hopeful Present

Chapter 4- Getting to know the team...

(Normal P.O.V)

Amber stared at the Bladebreakers waiting for them to answer her question.

"It was a tie"Kenny stated

"oh" was all she said

" That was a great battle" Tyson said giving her a hand

"thanks" she said reaching for Tyson's hand

"That was so cool" Max said being his usual bubbly self

" Yeah, that was a very interesting battle" Rei said

Throughout there conversation Kai continued to stare at her , he was quite shocked that she beat Tyson , Max and Rei and tied with him , but he wouldn't let his shock show upon his face.

Amber noticed him staring at her, she picked up his blade and handed it to him .

"Thanks , you are stronger then I assumed " she said but got no reply. She looked up and saw the sky turning gray " We should get inside before it starts to rain" she said simply.

The others obliged and went inside waiting for the elevator.When they got inside Rei, Max Tyson and Kenny talked about the battle , and Amber's stats

" Your on the team" Kai said  
The bladebreakers stopped and waited for Amber's reply

( Amber's P.O.V)

Did he just say I was on the team... but I lost how could I be on the team ... what should I say ?  
"thank you" was all that came out of my mouth

The guys except for Kai then began to congratulate me and welcome me on the team, I am quite shocked that they're so welcoming all I could do was give a simple

smile and nod. I suddenly began to feel ... happy... I was actually accepted ... why do I get this feeling that I should trust them, I just met them today...questions

began to race through my mind.

(Kai P.O.V)

The elevator stopped and we all got off the others stayed at the front talking while Amber stayed behind them and I stayed at the back a fair distance from all of

them. I am surprised that a girl beat most of our team ...a girl...and why did I tell her she's on the team.../because she proved herself master, she is quite skilled and

has a lot of determination/ Dranzer told his master... we got inside Mr. D's office and I took my seat farthest from the team and thought about today's events and

what my bitbeast said.

(Normal P.O.V)

Mr. Dickinson looked up from his papers smiling , he then noticed his nieces arm which caused him to have a frown on his face.

"I'm fine" she said noticing the frown. " you should -" Mr. D. started " I know , I'm on it" she said walking up to a cupboard and got the first aid kit.

" Well is she on the team" Mr. D asked the bladebreakers. He then got bombarded with details about the battle.

After Amber finished cleaning her wound she sat down and waited for what Mr. D was going to say

" Welcome to the team Amber , now I will talk about the tournament. It will be held in Canada , Ontario in Toronto. It will take place in the Air Canada Centre. You

will be staying at the Royal York Hotel. A lot of teams will be participating such as the white tigers, the majestics, the All stars etc..You will be leaving in 3 days your

plane leave at 8:00 am please be _on time _" Mr. D said emphasizing the last part while looking at Tyson.

"Now to figure out where your staying Amber" Mr. D said thinking where she was going to stay for the next 3 days.

"She can stay at the Dojo with us " Tyson said  
Amber looked at him in confusion ' why are they being nice to me ' she thought

A knock brought her out of her thoughts

" Mr. Dickinson you have a meeting in 5 minutes with Mr. Hamasaki" said the secretary who appeared at the door (A/N: I juss named a random name)

" Oh dear , I almost forgot , how careless of me, well I'm sorry but I must leave , I will see you at the tournament your tickets are at the front please get them before you leave" Mr. D said packing up his papers and began to head outside his office.

Kai began to head out while the others followed

" I'm hungry , lets eat" Tyson said  
" Well I am kind of hungry" Kenny said

" fine " Kai said not wanting to hear any more requests of getting lunch.

When they got to the restaurant as usual Tyson would order practically the whole restaurant , after there meals were ordered and had already arrived the team wanted to learn more of their new member.

" So where are you from" Rei asked Amber wanting to know about her.

" Born in Portugal ,raised in Russia for a couple of years then I lived in Japan for awhile and I just traveled around the world" she said simply.

"whoa, that's a lot of places" Max said

Amber just shrugged and continued to eat

After they were done eating they headed to the Dojo

(Amber P.O.V)

Well from what I see Rei seems nice , he's the caring type . Max ...Max is just usually happy , that's a good trait although I don't know how he could always be ..._happy..._ something I haven't been for awhile.

.:_Flashback_:.

_October 26 , 1994_

_A five year old Amber walked in the house smiling and singing tunes with groceries in her arms. _

Tomorrow was her and her twin brothers birthday and she couldn't wait . Her family always had this tradition when it came to their birthday's since there

was always a carnival in that time. she would usually go to the carnival and ride the rides play games and more. Her mother would also bake her and her

brothers favorite cake.

Amber walked into the kitchen and put down the groceries " _Mãe, I'm home" she called out " Pai , Mãe!" she went into the living room and froze at what she saw- _

.:_Flashback ends_:._  
_  
I can't be thinking of those things ... where was I ..Oh yea ..Tyson well he's confident , a bit to confident is you ask me ,but other then that he's an ok person except for his eating habits which is completely disgusting.

Kenny, well Kenny is the computer whiz in the group, he's really smart when it comes to beyblades

Last but not least Kai... what can I say , he's the quiet type always keeps his distance , he's the anti-social one in the group... Kai is also good looking well they all

are .. WAIT . what did I just say no! I did not just think that ... kicks myself mentally. AS I was saying Kai probably has a reason for being quiet I know that he was

born and raised in Russia in Biovault. That place brings back bad memories.. A shiver is sent down my spine.

" Are you cold" Rei asked me , he must have seen me shiver " No" I told him and continued walking close to the back.  
.:_Flashback_:.

_November 30, 1994 _

A girl with black hair with red tips is standing in the middle of a dark room which had a light focusing the middle of the room . Her hands were chained from chains that came from the ceiling . The girls head hung low as an evil laugh erupted in the room by a man who held a whip.

" You are nothing , you are weak, and I'm going to enjoy breaking you" the figure said with a whip help at his side

As the girl was getting whipped she remained quiet and did not scream she was taught to be strong. Eventually she was whimpering even though she didn't want to show weakness.

.:_Flashback ends_:.

They arrived at the Dojo and Amber was introduced to Tyson's Grandpa, which she found quite odd.

..:_Flashback_:.

_October 6, 2005 _(A/N: forgot to mention that the story begins in October)

_As the bladebreakers entered the Dojo , An elderly man jumped out which startled Amber she immediately got into a fighting stance. "hey home dogs , who's the new _

chick" Tyson's grandpa said not caring if she was in a fighting stance

.:_Flashback ends_:.

(Amber's P.O.V)

That was one of the most strangest introductions I've ever had...

I walked over to my bag that I placed near the door and asked Tyson were the bathroom was since I wanted to take a shower

I removed my cloak and decided to throw it out since it was damaged , My 'uncle' gave me a credit card to buy some new clothes I looked at the clothes that I had, well they were getting worn out , maybe I should buy some new clothes...

I'll go tomorrow... sigh... I don't like accepting money from anyone but I am related to him , it's better then asking my team ...my team...I'm so used to being alone...  
well things can change right? ...

I came out to in a pair of navy blue shorts that went to the knee and a gray t-shirt my hair was moist but it was almost dry.

When I walked to the living room I noticed there attention toward me and they kept staring at me I began to feel uncomfortable so I just took a seat and ignored the stares that were sent in my direction.

( Kai P.O.V)

I saw her enter , wait is that really her , I mean she always had her cloak on.. I couldn't help but stare ... dammit , snap out of it ... we stayed watching TV until the others went to bed Amber began to argue and got her way , she slept on the couch, she was quite stubborn.

While the other went to bed I went outside to train since there was a tournament coming up.

I suddenly saw a blade hit mine and the next thing I knew, my blade returned to my hand the other persons blade continued to spin.

I saw someone in the shadows beginning to walk out of the place where they were it was...

TBC

Another cliffy ! Hope you liked the chapter , Im gonna try to update more since it's my March break

no flames please but I would like constructive criticism plz!

If you have any suggestions then tell me ! always open for new ideas!

Once again thank you for those who reviewed

Review and tell me if you think I should continue.!

:.:.RëDFöxDëmön.:.:.

Just press that purple button down there .


	5. Shopping trip

! Disclaimer! - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE IS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTER !

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast (changed it from the first chapter)

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

Last time on … A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

(Kai P.O.V)

I saw her enter; wait is that really her, I mean she always had her cloak on… I couldn't help but stare ... Dammit, snap out of it ... we stayed watching TV until the others went to bed Amber began to argue and got her way , she slept on the couch, she was quite stubborn. While the other went to bed I went outside to train since there was a tournament coming up. I suddenly saw a blade hit mine and the next thing I knew, my blade returned to my hand the other persons blade continued to spin. I saw someone in the shadows beginning to walk out of the place where they were it was...

A Dark Past , A hopeful Present  
Chapter 5-The shopping Trip

  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping", a person said coming out of the shadows  
Amber's Point Of view  
_October 6, 2005_  
As everyone left I sat on the couch and looked and took out my blade to look at . / Do you think _he _is still after us Mistress/ Kryptonite asked her Mistress. / _He_ is very persistent he will not give up, _he _used to be the one person I trusted, but now _he's_ out to get me/ I replied.  
I heard something outside, it sounded like a blade being launched. I slowly walk into the shadows hoping that he doesn't see me, he seemed very...concentrated, it seems like he takes blading seriously. I saw some of his blades movements, his technique is powerful. I started to get bored so I did the one thing that I thought would get him out of the 'zone'. I launched my blade and saw it attack Kai's blade .The look on his face showed both annoyance and a bit of surprise, I figured that not a lot of people do that to him at this time. "Shouldn't you be sleeping" I asked while coming out of my 'hiding' spot.  
Normal Point of View  
"Shouldn't you" Kai replied sounding a bit frustrated by having to be interrupted. "We'll I heard a blade and came to see who it was" Amber told him, she got no response. They continued to watch Amber's blade spin, "...We don't have training tomorrow, but just because you're a girl it doesn't mean the training will be different for you" Kai said after a while. "I didn't say I wanted it to be easier if that is what your applying, I'm sure I can keep up" Amber replied with a bit of humor in her voice./Lets go Kryptonite/ Amber told her bitbeast, the blade then went back in her hand. Amber turned and began walking when she reached the door she turned around and said " Goodnight , and thanks for letting me be on the team... oh and by the way your launches are getting a bit rusty" Amber then continued walking with a smirk on her face while leaving her fuming captain. 'Why did I bother letting a girl be on the team' was Kai's last thought before he returned to training.  
Next Day at Tyson's Dojo  
_October 7 , 2005  
_Amber's Point of View  
I woke up panting and covered in sweat, I looked around the room trying to find a clock to see what time it was , 4:45 am the clock read. Dammit I can never get a full night of sleep…sigh… I got up went to my bag and got a hair brush, toothbrush , some accessories, and a change of clothes which consisted of a pair of black pants with flames at the bottom and a black shirt with a flame in the middle and said 'devil' on it. I entered the bathroom and got ready.' Might as well make breakfast for them, I have to show my gratitude in some way' I got out of the bathroom after I was finished and saw the time again the clock read 5:05am,'Maybe I can make a variety of things, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while' I went into the kitchen and as soon as I entered the door I stopped right where I was. The kitchen was a mess I looked around and saw dishes everywhere banana peels on the counter and , wait ...was that a sock , I scrunched my nose in disgust, ' Maybe I should clean up before I cook' I put on an apron and for the next while I cleaned the kitchen , as I was cleaning the counter I didn't notice the banana peel land on the ground till I turned around and slipped on it , 'that will leave a bruise' I thought while holding the spot that I landed on which was my ass. I picked up the banana peel and threw it into the garbage bin muttering about boys being pigs, specifically Tyson. I found a mop in the closet and decided that the kitchen floor needed to be washed. When I was finished with the kitchen I looked at the clock again for the third time that day and it read 6:00am ' wow one hour to clean the kitchen of filth' , I looked in the fridge and took out some eggs, bacon , pancake mix , milk and some fruit. Time passed and I continued to make their breakfast not noticing the people that were sitting at the table. I took the first plate to place it on the table but as I turned around I noticed 3 members staring at me , I was kind of surprised that they were there and I dropped the plate by accident, the pieces flew and I noticed them get up , Max was out the door probably went to get a broom , as I moved to pick it up I didn't notice one of the broken pieces and stepped on it , which created a gash on my foot , I noticed the blood on my foot , this whole moment passed by like it was slow motion , me turning around , dropping the plate , then standing up , it felt weird. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kai asking if I was alright while having Ray inspect my foot, it felt kind of awkward for me so I told them that I was alright, I saw Max enter the door look down, he must have noticed my foot bleeding, he exited through the same door probably out to get the first aid kit. Ray helped me sit down while Kai got the broom and began to sweep the mess, avoiding the places where a puddle of my blood was. Max entered the kitchen quickly handed me the first aid kit and then left once again, I wondered why he left this time but noticed he entered quickly with a mop. Ray helped me bandage up my foot even though I told him countless times that I could do it on my own, but he continued while telling me that he would do it. When my foot was bandaged I looked at all of them and bid my gratitude. I got up limping a bit and placed the rest of the cutlery and plates on the table while finishing off the rest of the breakfast, this time I was more alert and felt them watching me occasionally while talking quietly, but I didn't pay attention since I new it was bout the tournament and training. As I finished I smelt the kitchen and noticed how the food smelt good , the door then burst open Tyson was standing at the doorway asking about food " sit down , its almost ready, and stop acting like a freakin pig , control yourself, your a human ...act like it" I said while having my back turned, I finished the bacon and placed some strawberries and grapes on each plate with a bit of eggs , bacon and a couple of pancakes while having the extras on several plates on the table. I got the juice and sat down at the table. I heard several thanks but replied that I enjoyed doing it. They continued talking about the tournament and surprisingly Tyson wasn't eating like a pig. 'I wonder why they are even awake, isn't it a bit early since there is no training ' I wondered. "why are you guys up early" I asked them, "because of mr.-i-enjoy-traning-every-single-hour-of -the-day" Tyson said and ended up receiving a glare form Kai. "training is cancelled" he said mostly towards the others since I already knew. "Why couldn't you tell us yesterday so I wouldn't have to wake up early" Tyson shouted but only got a glare in return. "...I'm going to go shopping for some clothes…" I said I don't know why I sounded nervous." maybe we should all go , we can show you around plus I need some new attack rings" said Max excitedly, the others agreed although Kai only grunted, I then stood up and cleared the table.  
The mall (afternoon)  
I looked around amazed ' this is pretty big, haven't really been to a mall this big in a while'. As I continued walking with the bladebreakers while occasionally walking into some stores, I noticed the stares I was receiving, boys looked at the Bladebreakers with admiration and me with lust while the girls faces showed hate. I flashed them the finger and continued my way with my head held high while ignoring Tyson's snickers of seeing me shoo of those nosey people with the flip of a finger I rolled my eyes at his lameness. "So how is this 'shopping thing' going to work" I asked them, I wasn't used to shopping, especially shopping with guys. "What store are you going to clear first" I heard Ray ask. We past 'La Senza' and I glanced there slowing down, Kai noticed but ignored it while Ray, who also noticed, blushed "Umm… I'll meet you in the food court in an hour. Ok?" I asked while trying to not blush. "Sure!" said Max walking with Kai, Ray and Kenny while Tyson walked in with me distracted by his blade. I turned around and saw him there and noticed him looking up, at first it didn't occur to him that he was in a Lingerie store while the guys were outside looking at him with amused smiles, well except Kai who was smirking. I looked at Tyson with a glare , finally he noticed where he was and when he turned around bumped into the store clerk who looked at us with smiles "Hello, are you planning on buying something for you girlfriend" I heard her ask Tyson "WHAT ,HELL NO ,LADY, he ain't my boyfriend and never will be the day he is, is the day I put on a Mexican hat and dance the salsa at a beyblade tournament...TYSON GOOOOOOO" I yelled glaring at both him and the woman. The woman went to go help out another customer while Tyson ran out the store...sigh...

1 Hour Later (still Amber's P.O.V)

I was heading towards the food court with a couple of bags in my hand, damn I have now been reminded why I don't go shopping. I saw the guys and put on a smile while not being able to hold a blush cause of today's 'earlier' event. "Thank you" I told them while setting down the bags and taking a seat in beside Ray. "I'm sorry about earlier" I heard Tyson mumble, the other guys were smirking as I began to blush, I walked over to him and leaned closer to him since he was sitting and I was standing then... I smacked him upside the head " watch where the hell your going next time, piggy" I said coldly as I heading for the stands to buy some food while hearing Max, Ray and Kenny laughing, while Tyson scowled, but then continued eating. After I bought the food I took my original seat and ate in silence while listening to there conversations, which weren't very interesting.

After a while we headed home, I dropped my bags in my 'room', while the guys went in the living room to watch TV, while I headed to the washroom. Tyson's washroom had a shower, toilet and a sink that had a vase with flowers in it, the sink also had a mirror above it, the sink the mirror allowed the person who looked in the mirror be able to see a reflection of the window behind them.

I took my toothbrush and grabbed the toothpaste which accidentally slipped out of my hand to the floor as I came up I saw a reflection of someone outside the window sitting on a tree branch smirking at me...

TBC

lol told ya I would get this chappie up...eventually -.- , Ok so I suck at writing but I hope you like it, please read my new story "The house of the clashing swords' it will get better! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT ISN'T THAT HARD ALL U HAVE TO DO IS PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!

p.s no flames please but I really appreciate constructive criticism

.:RedFoxDemon:.


	6. Aqua Eyes

Hey! Once again I'm sorry for not updating soon it's summer vacation and I have been a bit busy because of work . ! I also noticed a lot of spelling errors and I'm really sorry, I know it can get annoying but everyone makes mistakes .

! Disclaimer! - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE IS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTER !

Thank you for those who reviewed . : **Kathiee, BinkaWV and AnimeGirl329**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast (...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present:

After a while we headed home, I dropped my bags in my 'room', while the guys went in the living room to watch TV, while I headed to the washroom. Tyson's washroom had a shower, toilet and a sink that had a vase with flowers in it, the sink also had a mirror above it, the sink the mirror allowed the person who looked in the mirror be able to see a reflection of the window behind them.

I took my toothbrush and grabbed the toothpaste which accidentally slipped out of my hand to the floor as I came up I saw a reflection of someone outside the window sitting on a tree branch smirking at me...

-----

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 6- Aqua eyes...

Kai's P.O.V

The trip to the mall was finally over. When we returned I saw Amber go upstairs to her 'room', which Tyson convinced her. ' Wonder how he convinced her... surprises me to see how someone like Tyson can convince someone as stubborn as her'

_-----_

_Flashback_

_At the table during breakfast_

_The Bladebreakers except for Tyson and Amber , went outside to train a bit before going to the mall._

_Amber walked to the sink with the dirty dishes and began streching discretly , trying to see if the pain of sleeping on a hard couch would go away. "Why didn't you just sleep in the guest room" asked Tyson after hearing a painful crack, while drinking some juice. Amber remained silent and continued washing the dishes pretending that she hadn't heard Tyson's comment. _

_"Will you please sleep in the guestroom" Tyson asked  
"Why?" Amber questioned_

_" Why wouldn't you" Tyson retorted  
' Touché' Amber thought_

_Tyson watched her quietly waiting for an answer but never got it_

"... You forced me to do the unthinkable" Tyson said with a smirk on his face

_' What the hell is he smirking about' Amber thought angrily_

_"Ahem... This is the song that never ends and it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends and it goes ..." Tyson sang_

_" Tyson shut up" Amber said calmly_

_" some people started singing it not knowing what it was..." Tyson continued singing_

_"Tyson..shut-up" Amber said through clenched teeth  
"This is the song that never ends and it goes on and on my friends" Tyson continued singing, gradually getting louder_

_2 minutes later- with Tyson practically screaming the song  
_

_' Ok Amber pull yourself together just continue ignoring him' Amber thought_

_3 minutes later- _

_The bladebreakers are outside- Amber is rummaging through her bag for the credit card her 'uncle' gave her- Tyson behind her practically screaming the song in her ear._

A couple of seconds later...  
Bladebreakers are still outside waiting for Tyson and Amber- 

_Tyson: ... singing while pinned against the wall with someone holding his collar- Amber: ready to kill Tyson  
"Okay Tyson, if you stop I will sleep in the guest room... I would have punched you till you couldn't see, but then what use will you be at the tournament" Amber said coldly while letting go of Tyson slowly._

" Good, well lets get going" Tyson said with a satisfied smirk, while walking outside.

_End of Flashback  
_

_-----_

Kai's P.O.V

I walked into the living room with the rest of my team to watch some TV. "I'll go get us some coke and chips" I heard Tyson say   
I sat in my usual position close to the kitchen door.  
Suddenly I heard Tyson open the door, " Does anyone want any coke" Tyson said while running to place the things on the table.

Unfortunately Tyson hadn't noticed my foot and tripped spilling the coke...on me. Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson looked shocked as I sat there calmly, staring at the coke spilt on my pants and shirt.

"Oops.." Tyson said while placing the chips on the table as well as the remaining coke.

I stood up and ignored the stares I was getting and continued walking out of the living room to my bedroom for a change of clothes.  
"Aren't you going to kill me or something" asked Tyson nervously

"You'll see tomorrow" I responded calmly while planning on ways to torture him during our training.

As I walked upstairs I heard a crashing noise, before I knew it I was running upstairs to see what happened.

Amber's P.O.V

I looked in the mirror and refrained myself from screaming, as I turned around quickly I knocked the vase on the bathroom counter to the ground, the glass scattered but I took no notice to it, since I was staring at the person-the traitor- the one who used to be so close to me.

"Holy sh-" was the only thing that came out of mouth before Kai burst through the door.  
"What the hell happened in here" he stated. I looked at him shock still evident in my eyes " I knocked down the vase accidentally" I said with a bit of coldness, to not make it seem like the lie was evident through my voice. The only response I got was a glare "Do you need-" he started but was interrupted with a simple "no". As he closed the door I looked to the place where I saw my enemy and saw that he was gone. I then began to clean the glass that was scattered across the floor.

-----

_Flashback_

_The neighborhood was a very calm place. Everyone knew each other and were very close. The houses weren't big, but had a cozy feel to it. A park/garden was in the middle, it contained a swing, see-saw and slides and was surrounded by trees and plants, benches were also placed in convenient places, and right in the center was a very tall palm tree with a patch of grass surrounding it. _

_Throughout the day the kids of this small neighborhood would go the this park/garden and play, most beybladed and others just sat there watching. _

_Later on during the day when it was close to sunset, parents would sit on the benches and talk while watching their kids play._

_Two girls around the age of 6 watched while three boys ran up to them. The first girl had black hair with red tips up till her shoulders and her eyes were a mix of brown and purple which were currently turning a light shade of red. _

_The girl beside her had blonde hair with natural highlights of brown and had hazelnut colored eyes. The first of the three boys had dark brown hair and had aqua colored eyes. The other two boys were twins and had brown hair with natural highlights of blonde._

_"Your late" said the girl with black hair with red tips_

_"It's not our fault, someone was holding us up" said the boy with dark brown hair_

_"What happened" asked the second girl_

_"I don't know some weird man was just asking us questions" said the boy with dark brown hair._

_"Well what are you guys waiting for" said the twins together while getting out their blades._

_The rest of them ran off to an empty blading dish, except for the girl with black hair that had red tips. ' I wonder what that guy wanted to know' she thought, but was brought out her thoughts by her friends calling her over._

_"Amber"_

_End of Flashback_

-----

"Amber!"

Ambers P.O.V

"Huh" I said while trying to shake off the memory , I looked up and saw that Kai was looking at me strangely "What" I snapped.  
"Are you done, cause I need to take a shower" Kai said coldly.  
"Oh, Whatever" I said while getting up to throw

the glass in the garbage bin nearby. I stopped and stared at his pants and shirt with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and continued out of the washroom feeling his piercing gaze follow me as I left.

Night time at the Dojo

(still Amber's P.O.V)

I laid on my bed not really being able to handle the snores that were coming from the room across mine.' Does that guy ever shut up, no matter if its is day or night he always has to make some sort of noise'

/Mistress, are you alright/ Kryptonite questioned, making me forget about Tyson's snoring.  
/..Yeah... why wouldn't I be/ I answered trying to forget about those eyes that kept flashing through my head.

/ Mistress, I just want to say that I am here

if you would like to talk about it/ Kryptonite responded in a concerned tone.

/ I guess I can't really run from the past, but all I can do for now is try to forget it... until it decides to catch up...that issue will be resolved when it comes... hopefully not too soon though.../ I replied.

-----

To Be Continued

-----

Well there's another chapter .! It wasn't really interesting but I'm trying not to reveal too much - it will get better during the tournament which will start on the next chapter!

**IMPORTANT NOTE- **Characters are needed so if you want your OC in this story then write your characters profile in the review or you can e-mail it .

**IMPORTANT NOTE # 2- **I will still continue with 'House of the Clashing swords' just trying to figure out how i will write the third chapter, I have a couple of ideas.

Please review and for those who never read my other story give it a try! I No flames please . but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :D!


	7. Training and Familiar Faces

Hey! I have a couple of things to say

1st: regarding the OC characters it was supposed to be for a new story that I was writing but I accidentally posted it on this story, but thank you for those who offered an OC .

2nd: Thanks to those who reviewed: **AnimeGirl329 and BinkaWV**

3rd! Disclaimer! - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE IS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTER !

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast (...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

4th: I decided the tournament won't start on this chapter because then that would be rushing the story...

Now... on with the story

-----

Last time on  A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

/Mistress, are you alright/ Kryptonite questioned, making me forget about Tyson's snoring.  
/..Yeah... why wouldn't I be/ I answered trying to forget about those eyes that kept flashing through my head.

/ Mistress, I just want to say that I am here

if you would like to talk about it/ Kryptonite responded in a concerned tone.

/ I guess I can't really run from the past, but all I can do for now is try to forget it... until it decides to catch up...that issue will be resolved when it comes... hopefully not too soon though.../ I replied.

-----

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 7- Training and Familiar Faces

"TYSONNNNNNNN"

Ambers P.O.V

"Ugh...it's too early for this sort of thing' I started to sit up and glanced at the clock, it read 5:00 am...5:00 AM ! ...sigh...so much for a getting a good night sleep...why do we have to wake up this early again...hmm... the day before yesterday was the shopping trip... and th-those eyes...I shivered just thinking about them... then yesterday was a full day of training...

_-----_

_Flashback_

_A day of Training at the Granger Dojo..._

_6:00am_

_( Amber P.O.V)_

_knock knock knock_

_"...ya" I answered while rubbing my eyes_

_"Training starts in half an hour" was the only thing I heard from the other side_

_I got up and looked for some clothes to wear, I took a pair of jeans, an orange top and some undergarments and headed to the washroom for a quick shower._

_6:15am_

_After getting out of the shower and dressing my clothes I got my blade and headed for the kitchen for a quick breakfast._

_In the Kitchen_

_I saw Max, Rei and Kenny... "Morning" I mumbled still a bit tired. "Morning" they responded. I went to the fridge, took some milk, took the box of cherios, took a bowl, a spoon and headed back to the table. _

_As I poured the milk on the cereal I asked "Do you want any?". _

_"No, thank you" they responded. _

_I shrugged ' good luck during training' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _

_what the he- wait something feels cold and wet. I looked down and saw a huge stain of milk "Merda!" _

_Ugh, this is not what I need in the morning. Who was screaming any- Tyson...sigh...I looked around and saw that the guys looked at me with questioning looks..._

_I got up and saw them stare at my pants where the stain was…sigh..."What are you all looking at, it's not like I pissed in my pants" I said while rolling my eyes. I left feeling uncomfortable from there stares as well wanting to change as soon as possible, since I want to finish eating before training starts._

_I turned the corner , crashed into someone and ended up falling on the floor._

_I looked up and saw that Kai was staring at me with an unreadable look_

_I got up and brushed off my pants avoiding the huge spot of milk. "Thanks for the help, I'm really grateful" I said sarcastically while glaring._

_I saw him glare back and walk away _

_"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me I'm alright" I yelled sarcastically _

_"Jerk" I mumbled _

_I stomped the rest of the way ' who does he think he is why I outta-' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone collide into me again causing me to fall on my ass...again…this isn't my day_

_"What the-" I said but the person, whom I saw was Tyson, continued to run_

_' I'm glad to know that I have suck a nice and helpful team' I rolled my eyes at this thought._

_After I changed I quickly went downstairs to finish the rest of my breakfast.._

_Outside the Granger Dojo_

_6:30am_

_All of the Bladebreakers except Kai were sitting waiting for Kai's instructions_

_(Normal P.O.V)_

_"Today will be a full day of training-" Kai started but was interupted by Tyson's groan of displeasment. _

_Kai shot him a glare and continued speaking_

_"-since we are leaving tomorrow, Kenny what teams are going to be participating in this tournament?" Kai asked Kenny_

_"Hmm.. Well from what Dizzy is showing the Majestics, White Tigers, Demolition boys, the All stars and a couple of other teams are participating, but it doesn't show the names of the other teams" Kenny said_

_"Okay, first we will start off with some laps, then sit-ups, push-ups and then we will review technique, and then we will battle each other for practice" Kai said_

_"We've never really seen much of Amber's technique" Max said_

_"I can see her stats while she is battling" Kenny said_

_"We will talk about that later- now let's get going with those laps" Kai said loudly_

_After the laps, sit-ups and push-ups the team sat to relax a little before the beyblading started._

_End of flashback_

_-----_

(Amber's P.O.V)

I got up stretched. 'Ow my muscles' I groaned and went to my bag to get some clothes. I settled with a pair of jeans and a light sweater. 'It's October so the weather might be chilly' I went to the washroom; brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, combed it, tied it in a pony tail, and applied some eye liner.

When I was satisfied with my appearance I took my luggage, that was done yesterday, and headed downstairs. I decided to skip breakfast since I wasn't that hungry, and headed to the living room instead.

When I entered I saw the whole team and bid them a good morning "good morning" they responded except for Kai who just glared at me.

I flashed him the finger and sat down on a couch that was furthest away from him. I looked around the room and saw that Max and Rei were wide awake and watching TV.

I glanced at Tyson and saw him sprawled on a couch with his mouth open 'Is he drooling' I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a car honk its horn.

"Let's go" I heard Kai say

I headed to the hall to collect my luggage with a half-awake Tyson trailing behind me.

At the Airport

After the long ride to the airport, we checked in and sat in the waiting areas

"Attention everyone flight A4038 to Canada will be leaving soon" the announcer said.

I got up with the rest of my team and kept some distance from them ' pft, I'm not going to _fully _trust them yet'

As I was heading for the front a voice spoke...

"Well , well, well...long time no see eh?"

I turned around to see...

-----

To Be Continued

-----

:D I couldn't' help it lol! Ok I have a couple things to say...again lol

1. Kai and Amber aren't going to fall for each other right away, by looking at Kai's character it will take a bit more time to break through his 'cold' facade

2. NO this is not a Tyson and Amber pairing

3. Yes the rest of the team will be more involved

4. The training was cut off for a reason , which will be discovered eventually.

Ok that's all the comments for the chapter...

Please Review- the more you review, the faster I update

No flames please but constructive criticism and ideas/suggestions are greatly appreciated :D:D:D

THANK YOU


	8. Old Friends and someone from the past

Hey!

Here's another chapter so read, review and enjoy!

special thanks to those who reviewed: **AnimeGirl329, beybladequeen89 **and** BinkaWV! **your reviews are greatly appreciated

IMPORTANT NOTE: Ok well as most know I have a fic called 'House of the Clashing swords' and people are not reviewing I'm going to put up the fourth chapter but if I don't get reviews then I'm going to delete... there is no point in continuing if know one likes it...

**!DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and my character**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast (...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing (mostly mild) so don't say I didn't warn you...

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present ...

After the long ride to the airport, we checked in and sat in the waiting areas

"Attention everyone flight A4038 to Canada will be leaving soon" the announcer said.

I got up with the rest of my team and kept some distance from them ' pft, I'm not going to _fully _trust them yet'

As I was heading for the front a voice spoke...

"Well , well, well...long time no see eh?"

I turned around to see...

-----

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 8 - Old friends and someone from the past

Amber P.O.V

I turned around to see a large group of people who were boarding the plane so I couldn't distinguish the person who spoke... was that person even talking to me? I turned back to the front only to spot the Demolition Boys. A smile then replaced my bewildered face.

"Keh, don't think trying to get on my good side will make me go easier on you throughout the tournament" I said with a smirk

"I thought we were already on your good side, so you don't have to worry about going easier on us, cause we wouldn't even think of going easy on you" a familiar red head said

" Aww, it's nice to see you still care Tala" I said sarcastically, "hmm...I wonder what happened to those simple hello's to someone whom you haven't seen in a long time" I said with my eyes closed as a smirk was planted on my face.

Two arms were then placed around my shoulders, I looked up to see Spencer to my right and Ian on my left. Surprisingly Ian grew a lot and...was taller then me...

"Wow, I thought the shrimp would never grow" I said with laughter in my voice

His reaction was what I expected, " Who the hell are you calling a shrimp" he exclaimed

"Who else" I said while shrugging of their shoulders and giving a nod towards Tala and Bryan, who wasn't keen on showing his affections, and left towards the Bladebreakers who were looking at me , confusion written on their faces...

I walked past my team and stopped to say that they were long time friends, before I headed to the plane.

Kai's P.O.V

...She's hiding something... I still remember the expression on her face when I entered the washroom... her expression showed betrayal, hurt, sadness, frustration, frightened, and confusion...that one expression showed so much emotion... she wouldn't exactly have that kind of emotion in her eyes, just because she had broke the vase.

Ever since she has been on our team I've felt that I know her from somewhere, but I just can't remember...

I have also tried to figure her out...when she is by herself...she is always in a state of thought...a thought that seems to haunt her... when she is with us, she seems hesitant...like she doesn't know if she could trust us...and other times she feels comfortable...like she does trust us...when she battled us during training...it seemed like she is a completely different person...I have to admit that I was a bit worried and scared at the power she held...during the battle I saw something very different about her...I saw darkness...it worried me because we didn't see her like this when we first battled...what could have happened...

When she saw the Demolition Boys I saw happiness and...fear...does she fear them...

I was confused and somewhat curious to know how she knew them, she said they were old friends...If they where old friends then why would she fear them?

I boarded the plane, the only team we saw so far that we recognize were the Demolition Boys, I guess they were the only team in Japan other then us...

I placed my bags on the luggage compartment and sat down on the window seat. I closed my eyes only to hear a comment of the girl who I was still quite confused about...

Normal P.O.V.

"So, I guess I have to sit beside you" Amber said with a frustrated tone.

"Humph" Kai replied with his eyes closed

"This is going to be a long ride" Amber mumbled

After all the passengers were seated and all the luggage was placed properly and checked in the overhead compartment a voice over the intercom began its speech.

"Good morning passengers, the staff from Japan Airlines welcome's you, and wishes you a good flight to Canada... The emergency exits are... she drowned in fake happiness

"It's nice to see that the staff are happy people" Amber mumbled sarcastically, receiving a smirk from Kai who still had his eyes closed.

Amber turned around to look for familiar faces, she saw that Rei and Max were behind her with there eyes closed trying to catch some sleep before they got to Canada. Tyson and Kenny were in front of her, Kenny was typing furiously on his laptop. He was clearly annoyed at the snores that were being emitted from Tyson.

She continued to look around and saw that the Demolition Boys sat in the middle aisle and were also sleeping.

She looked over to the seats beside the middle aisle and farthest from her seat and saw a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that had brown highlights, beside her was a girl that had waist length burgundy colored hair.

Behind them she saw two boys but as she was about to examine them she saw that one of the boys turned towards her she saw those same aqua colored eyes and turned around immediately.

Amber's P.O.V

Holy shit...he's here... Oh my God...Okay Amber get a hold of yourself and just ignore him...he's a traitor, a low-life scum bag... the reason your family...

"Excuse me would you like something to drink" the flight attendant asked

"No thank you" I replied and decided not to think about what just happened, until we got to the hotel.

? P.O.V

Humph, she can't run away forever...she can run but she can't hide, not even her annyoing team can help her. She will join us...

10.5 Hours later (A/N: I don't really know how long it takes to get to Canada to Japan so ya...)

Normal P.O.V

"Hello everyone we will be landing in Toronto, Ontario, Canada in 5 minutes we hope you have enjoyed your flight"

5 Minutes Later

The plane landed and the people aboard got their luggage and began to depart.

-----

_At Pearson Airport_

_Luggage pick-up_

_Bladebreakers are currently waiting for luggage- _

-----

Amber P.O.V

I looked around and noticed that only a couple of people were left...it seems that its taking them a while to get our luggage...I was beginning to feel pissed.

"why the hell aren't our bags here" I yelled

I noticed and angry mother covering her child's ears "Humph" she said in a very snobby way

"It's a free country lady" I drowned before she could respond and blab about my rudeness I spotted our luggage.

I pushed Tyson out of the way and got my bag and started to walk away...

"Hey!" I heard Tyson yell, I turned around and saw that they were getting there luggage as well...

Oh ya...I almost forgot about them...I'm usually used to traveling by myself.

They were heading towards me with tired and frustrated expressions

When I turned around I bumped into someone, I fell on the floor and my luggage slid away from me.

Why am I falling so much...sigh... I looked up to see aqua eyes looking down on me...dammit...I stared at him horrified to see that he was in front of me... I looked to the side and saw my bag, I got up to get my luggage, trying to ignore him, and looked back to see that he was gone.

The Bladebreaker's came behind me and asked if I was alright, except Kai, I rolled my eyes at the thought of Kai actually caring.

The car, well the limo ride to the hotel was quiet...10 and a half hours of flight can sure take a lot out of someone...

I sat thinking about him...I wonder what he's doing here, I'm so stupid, of course he's here for the tournament...

"AMBER" I looked over to see Kai yelling at me to get my attention, "hmm"

"We're here" He replied..."Oh". I got out of the car still bewildered at the predicament that I was in. I was greeted by one of the worker's. I looked up and saw the sign 'Royal York'.

hmm uncle had got some taste, I giggled unintentionally only to receive strange looks, I sighed and rolled my eyes walking in the hotel towards the front desk.

After the team confirmation, and the cards for the rooms, I got into the elevator with the team and headed towards my room ignoring the beauty of the hotel since I was to preoccupied with my thoughts.

_Flashback_

_(A/N: I'm not the best at writing in Portuguese so , lets just say they are speaking in Portuguese, the neighborhood that is mentioned is the same one as before, the name of the place is amarante - am-are-aunt)_

_A little boy with dark brown hair and aqua eyes, was at his door step crying and a little girl was running toward him, and tried to comfort him._

_"what's wrong" the little girl with black hair and red highlights asked_

_"They made a fool of me Amber" the boy replied quietly_

_"What happened" Amber asked _

_"I was beyblading Rodrigo...he ruined my blade and humiliated me infront of everyone" he replied in both a humiliated and fustrated tone._

_"You and I both know Rodrigo is a bully, you shouldn't have associated with him anyway...you can always get a new blade" Amber replied _

_"You don't get it" the boy yelled_

_"Just put your pride aside...you aren't the first one to feel his wrath so you don't have to act like a baby" She said rasing her voice_

_"...I'm sorry" he said _

_"It's alright, come on stop crying its almost dinner time" she said while getting up_

_End of flashback_

_-----_

_Flashback -_

_2 weeks after the encounter of the strange man (a/n: chapter 6, the man that the kids _

_were talking about)_

_10 minutes after Amber entered the house looking for her parents (a/n: its in the earlier chapters, when she comes home to see her parents...end of flashback)_

_"Why did you do this" Amber yelled with tears in her eyes_

_She looked to those aqua eyes, trying to find the answer_

_"My pride was messed with, did you actually think I'd let it be HA!... I wanted power and now...now I have it, don't try and stop me Amber...why not join me..." the boy said with an evil glint in his eyes_

_"Never...I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU" she said yelling the last part out_

_"humph, suit yourself"the boy said before turning around_

_As he left several men came out of the shadows_

_"Mark!" Amber yelled trying to get the attention of the traitor_

_The men came nearer blocking anyway of escaping_

_"There's nowhere to run little girl" said one of the men_

_"Mark!" She yelled once again_

_Amber was surrounded and was being beaten "MARK!" she yelled in anguish as she tried not to fall unconsious. The last thing she remembered before she became unconsious was two men tieing her hands and legs..._

_End of flashback_

_-----_

Amber's P.O.V.

"AMBER" I heard someone yell

"WHAT" I yelled back, fustrated at myself for remembering those thoughts

"What is wrong with you, we're here, tried to stay focus" Kai said in an angry tone

"whatever" I replied walking out of the elevator ignoring everyone and everything

I looked on my card to find the room number...15

I walked toward my room but not before grabbing my bags and giving the guy a tip.

I opened the door, threw my bag on the floor, got the keys for my luggage and tried to open it.

I was interupted by someone...that someone got into my room..."what are you doing here Kai" I practically yelled as I continued my attempts at opening the damn suitcase. I looked at him and noticed that he seemed a bit hesitant...hmm thats a first..."Well, spit it out" I said coldly only to recieve a glare.

I suddenly stopped my unsuccessful attempts at opening my suitcase. I looked around the room and saw one bed.I looked up at him and saw him looking away. I looked back to the bed. Then to door. Then at the card he held in his hand.

Me.Kai.Same room.one bed.

"AHH for fuck sakes" I yelled

-----

To Be Continued

-----

:D Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Keep in mind that you will be seeing these flashbacks a lot and each time you do one more part of it is complete!

I also decided to add in a twist (other then Kai and Amber in the same room) before the tournament! you'll just have to wait to find out ;)

PLEASE REVIEW- the more you review - the faster I update - it's that simple :D

Oh and check out my other story "house of the clashing swords" I'm going to delete it if knowone reviews...

THANK YOU


	9. Day 1 at Paradeisos: Surprise trip?

Authors note at the end...

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and my character**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

On a side note- I changed something the hotel they will be staying in, is called 'Paradeisos Hotel' which in Greek means 'paradise'. I've never really been to Royal York and I think creating my own hotel will be better... thxs

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, a Hopeful present...

I was interrupted by someone...that someone got into my room..."what are you doing here Kai" I practically yelled as I continued my attempts at opening the damn suitcase. I looked at him and noticed that he seemed a bit hesitant...hmm that's a first..."Well, spit it out" I said coldly only to receive a glare.

I suddenly stopped my unsuccessful attempts at opening my suitcase. I looked around the room and saw one bed. I looked up at him and saw him looking away. I looked back to the bed. Then to door. Then at the card he held in his hand.

Me.Kai.Same room. One bed.

"AHH for fuck sakes" I yelled

-----

A Dark Past, a Hopeful Present

Chapter 9 – Day 1 at Paradeisos: surprise trips

Kai's P.O.V

I lay awake trying to stay as far as I could from her. I'm not really used to being so close to a girl. Especially close to a girl who is as moody as her.

In the beginning, it seemed that she was willing to trust us, she was kinder. Then after that incident in the bathroom, she has distanced herself.

It seems that she has closed herself off...what the hell is wrong with her! It frustrates me...why should it frustrate me; she's just a simple annoying girl...although...I still feel like I know her...

With this last thought I closed my eyes.

Amber's P.O.V

He's awake...doesn't he ever go to sleep...is he nocturnal or something. I'm still kind of shocked to see that _he_ is here, I shivered just thinking about those eyes, those eyes that once held compassion.. But now held greed and...evil.

I pulled the covers closer to me and closed my eyes trying to get some rest, but it was no use.

I continued thinking about _him, _all those fun times we had together, that thought quickly went away and was replaced with sudden flashes of my parent's dead bodies on the ground...

...sigh... I can't think about that...

I moved around trying to get into a more comfortable position and closed my eyes, trying to rid my mind of the horrid images.

Amber's P.O.V

_Kai and Amber's Hotel room- 4:00 am_

I woke up and glanced to my right and saw Kai. I was about to yell at him when I suddenly remember yesterday's events. I glanced at the clock and saw that it 4:00 am

...sigh... I was hoping to get a bit more sleep... I sat up trying not to shuffle the covers to much so Kai wouldn't wake up. I looked around the room trying to adjust to the darkness.

I got up and walked around observing the luxurious hotel room. There was a living room that consisted of two medium sized couches and a TV. There was a dining room and in the corner there was a small fridge, and microwave. I walked into the bathroom and noted how big it was, there was a large bathtub, an individual shower with a patterned glass door, a toilet and sink. I walked into a room and realized that it was a closet. 'Damn, this closet is huge'

I got out and tried to find my suitcase, a couple of seconds later I saw it tossed close to my side of the bed.

' I shouldn't have let that traitor get to me I can imagine how stupid I was...sigh...I just don't know what he's capable of doing, that's what frustrates me the most!'

I opened my suitcase and tried to pick out some clothing, but that was a bit difficult since I couldn't see. I walked away with some clothes in my hand and walked toward the washroom; I shut the door and looked at the four switches 

' isn't one switch enough' I thought

The first one turned on the lights that were above the mirror I instantly turned it off because of the brightness.

I tried the second one and saw that light was coming from the shower, ' bingo', curiosity got the best of me and tried the other two, one turned on the fan and the other turned on lamps that emitted a little bit of light, and were on the wall close to the bathtub. 'Did they add this for some sort of romantic feeling' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I then looked at the pile of clothes in my hands; there were a pair of jeans, a red shirt that was a bit bigger then my other shirts, my undergarments and an extra shirt.' I guess I brought extra' I thought referring to the extra shirt.

I took a towel and hung it on the rack that was located outside of the shower. As I turned on the shower I thought of the tournament and what it would be like with my team...

_Half an hour later-4:45am_

I got out of the shower, dried myself, and put on my clothes, with one last inspection in the mirror I got out the washroom and quietly headed to the nightstand to get my beyblade.

I then headed out the door I looked around the halls were painted in a beige sort of colour, lights and plants hung from the wall. I entered the elevator and pressed the button that displayed the letter 'L' (lobby).

When I exited the elevator I stopped and took notice of the beautiful lobby. It had a nice coloured carpet; it looked like a miniature forest. I continued walking I saw a waterfall and stairs leading to the head desk, I also noticed a bridge that lead to a sitting area. I looked to the other side and saw another path that I guess lead to the dinning area.

I walked out of the 'forest', past the desk and headed out the door to find a place where I could train. When I got outside I looked around to admire the beautiful hotel. The entrance had a very large driveway, and to the right there was another waterfall, but this one was larger. The lawn was nicely decorated with exotic plants and there were several paths of large stone-like tiles that were on either side of the driveway. At the end of the driveways there was a large gate that had the initial of PH in neat cursive on it.

I left the hotel and decided to find a park; it wasn't that hard since I still remember where some of the places were located.

When I got to the park I noticed that it was empty,' at least I can concentrate better…'. I looked at my watch 5:15, 'already?' I launched my blade and started the training schedule that I made for myself.

_Normal P.O.V_

Rays of sunlight entered the room, illuminating certain areas of the room. A blue haired figure that was sleeping began to move to the other side of the bed where his team mate was supposed to be. He involuntarily shivered when he came in contact with the cold bed sheets from his team mate's side. He began opening his eyes slowly trying to adjust to rays of light that were peaking from the curtains.

_Kai's P.O.V_

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30... I was expecting to wake up earlier... I got up and went to my suitcase to get some clothes, when I was suddenly interrupted by a loud ring. I looked around trying to figure out what was making such a racket; I walked in the direction of the noise and saw a phone on a table close to the door.

"Hello" I said coldly, not really in the mood to answer the phone.

"Um...Good Morning, I'm Claire a staff member from the Paradeisos Hotel, I'm assuming that this is one of the members from The Bladebreakers?" The woman said.

"Yes" I replied not even caring about giving this woman a friendly greeting.

"Yes, well...I was told by Mr. Dickenson to inform all the teams competing in the tournament to go to a meeting that will be held on the 25th floor suite number 2500 at 8:00am" She said

"Okay" I said indifferently

"Have a nice day sir and enjoy your stay at the Paradeisos Hotel" She said with a cheerful tone.

"Bye" I said, as I hung up the phone.

I looked at the time once more and continued getting my clothes and headed to the washroom to take a shower.

_6:55am-(still Kai's P.O.V)_

I got out of the washroom and entered the living room only to stop momentarily when I saw Amber sitting on the floor examining her beyblade.

"Morning" she mumbled

"Morning" I replied. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:55 "We have a meeting with Mr. Dickenson at 8:00 o' clock" I said as I got my blade from the night table.

"Ok" she replied her full concentration on her beyblade.

I looked at her waiting for her to get up so we could wake the others and head straight to the suite, with Tyson's morning habits I'd expect that we would have to miss breakfast just to get him up on time.

I stood waiting for her but it seemed like she didn't notice, "I won't wait for you DeCosta, so if you want to attend the meeting I suggest that you don't waste my time" I said irritation evident in my voice.

She got up slowly and put her blade in her pocket. "You didn't mention that you wanted to go now…you better watch the way you talk Hiwatari" she said bitterly walking past me while hitting my shoulder with hers. I followed her and tried to control my temper.

_Normal P.O.V_

The two teens continued walking throughout the silenced filled corridors. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Amber quickened her pace trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

_Amber P.O.V_

'Just because I sleep in the same bed as him, doesn't mean I want to be next to him 24/7' I fumed silently.

When we got to our team mates room I looked at Kai "I'll take Tyson and Max's room" I bit out.

I knocked on Tyson and Max's door loudly

"Whatever" I heard him reply. Kai knocked on Rei and Kenny's door a couple of seconds later a tired looking Rei answered the door.

"Morning" he said, Kai stepped in the room.

Rei looked at me with sympathy before he walked back in the room.

'No need to give me that look Rei, they will be answering the door soon' I thought confidently.

_5 Minutes Later_

"TYSON! MAX! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN!" I yelled in frustration

_Rei and Kenny's room_

_Normal P.O.V_

A fully dressed Rei stepped out of the washroom headed to the living room and sat down with Kai and Kenny.

"You think we should help her" Kenny said

"Humph, just leave her" Kai said with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Rei winced at the curses that were being yelled, ' I'm surprised she hasn't woken up the whole hotel' Rei thought.

**CRASH!**

The three team mates that were seated stoop up in alarm.

"What the hell" Kai said as he strode out the door followed by Kenny and Rei.

As soon as he got in the hallways he stopped in his tracks leading Kenny to bumps into him.

They walked into the room next door which currently had its door on the floor.

All three of them were shocked. They then heard a voice yell,

"Get you asses up now, I'm here knocking on the door and you guys are sleeping...with the stupid radio on"

The three members who entered stayed rooted on the spot still at a loss for words, Kai with a blank expression, Rei with a shocked expression, and Kenny with a scared expression.

They were awakened from there state of shock when they saw Tyson and Max running towards their closet, to get some clothes to change into.

The angry female of their group marched out of the room not noticing the three extra people.

She picked up the phone and dialled room service with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Room service" The cheerful voice said on the other line.

"Hi" she said with fake happiness, "Um... I'm sorry to say that there has been an accident" she said.

"Oh?" The voice said

"Well, I was walking down the corridor heading to my team mate's room, I thought I heard screams so I tried knocking on the door but know one answered...I was getting really worried so I broke the door down. I found my friend having a nervous breakdown, and I was there to calm him down, if I didn't come in then I don't know what would have happened" she said with fake sadness

"Oh, the poor thing" the sincere voice said

"I know, I'm sorry about the door, you can put it on my account" Amber replied

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad your friend is alright, should I call the ambulance" the voice said with concern.

"Oh no it's alright, thank you very much, this hotel is beautiful, I'll tell my family about it, bye" Amber said and hung up the phone.

By the time she was done, Tyson and Max were dressed and staring at her along with the others.

"It was just a little lie" She said

Kai looked at his watch it read 7:30, "We should get going" Kai said.

"What about our stuff, someone can steal it" Tyson shouted

"Your problem, you should have answered the door, plus since I told them they will get it fixed" Amber said coldly

"You can put your stuff in our room Tyson" Rei said with a smile, still a bit shocked that the female member of his team broke down a door and managed to get away with it without paying.

"Thanks Rei" Max said

"Just hurry up, we don' have much time" Kai said.

_25 Minutes Later_

The group was in the elevator heading to the 25th floor. When they got there they were greeted with the site of business rooms, they walked down the corridor and looked for suite 2500.

When they reached the suite they say a lady sitting at her desk filing her nails, she had black hair till her shoulders and wore large spectacles, behind her desk stood two large wooden doors.

"Good Morning, I assume you are the Bladebreakers, please step in they are waiting for you" she said with a smile.

The Bladebreaker's entered the room. There was a large table with chairs surrounding it. At the head of the table sat Mr. Dickenson, to his right sat the White tigers, All Stars and Demolition Boys.

To his left were the Majestics, an unknown team and 6 unoccupied seats. The Bladebreakers took their seats, and the meeting then commenced.

"Good Morning everyone" Mr. Dickenson said with a smile. "I have called you all here to say that there have been some problems" he said,

"The tournament has been postponed, but-" he silenced the teams who began to talk

"...but we all decided that a sort of vacation would be beneficial,

You all will be going on a trip...

To be more specific,

A camping trip..."

To Be Continued

Hey! Sorry for the really late update, I tried thinking about how I was to write the chapter, it didn't really turn out the way I expected...

This chapter wasn't **too** eventful, but it will be later on, I guarantee it, and about the trip. The trip does have a purpose it's not just something I put because I had no more ideas...

It will be explained later on, the plot will kind of unfold, secrets will be discovered, bonds will be made, and more...

I will start putting the authors note at the end...

Thanks to those who reviewed! It's greatly appreciated!

The next chapter will hopefully be put out sooner since my schedule kind of settled down .

And sorry for the spelling mistakes...

So...Please Review:D

No flames please, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	10. This just keeps getting better

Authors note at the end...

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character(Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present...

"Good Morning everyone" Mr. Dickenson said with a smile. "I have called you all here to say that there have been some problems" he said,

"The tournament has been postponed, but-" he silenced the teams who began to talk

"...but we all decided that a sort of vacation would be beneficial,

You all will be going on a trip...

To be more specific,

A camping trip..."

------

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 10 – This just keeps getting better...

"99 trophies of mine on the wall, 99 trophies of mine, you take one down and pass it around, **98** trophies of mine of the wall..." Tyson sang off key.

_5 minutes later_

"67 trophies of mine on the wall, 67 trophies of mine, you take one down and pass it around, **66** trophies of-"he continued until he was interrupted by a certain dangerous female team mate, who was pulling his ear.

"Oww, let go that hurts!" Tyson whined

"Its hot, we are on a bus in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE if you don't stop with that so-called-song then I will give your ears the same pain that mine have endured for the past 5 minutes, got it, good." Amber said coldly before dropping Tyson and returning to her seat at the back of the bus.

_Amber's P.O.V_

'Uncle D is sure asking for it, sending me on a trip with these people, I met all the teams while I was travelling but...1 week camping with them...I mean come on! Tyson's little show was like a preview of what is to come... and I'm not liking it, I still have a headache from the meeting...'

_Flashback_

_Normal P.O.V_

"...but we all decided that a sort of vacation would be beneficial, You all will be going on a trip... To be more specific, A camping trip..."

"HA! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTEN ME" Amber yelled while jumping out of her seat.

The teams looked at the angered girl and some were quite shocked at her vocabulary in front of Mr. Dickenson.

"No Amber, I am not, ahem… joking, the board and I think it is a good idea, it is a great opportunity to get to know one another as friends and not as enemies while beyblading." Mr. Dickinson said with a frown on his face.

"How long" Amber demanded

"1 week" he replied still not satisfied with her behaviour

"1 WEEK" she bellowed.

"What is the camp called?" Rei interrupted before Amber could continue to yell. "Oh, yes, well the camp is called Long River Crescent, and is located a bit farther from the Niagra Falls" Mr. Dickenson replied somewhat grateful for the interruption.

"What do we need to bring?" Lee asked

"All you'll need are clothes and some essentials like shampoo and so on and so forth" Mr. Dickenson said

"Mr. Dickenson?" Johnny asked

"Yes" Mr. Dickenson replied

"I have a favour to ask, can I see you afterwards?" Johnny said

"Of course" Mr. Dickenson said with a smile on his face

"Well, that is all for now, if you will go to my secretary she will hand you a brochure that has all the information you need, such as the time of your departure and where you are supposed to go, Good day" Mr. Dickenson said while gesturing them to go,

"Oh and Amber I would like to speak to you after I am done talking to Mr. McGregor" Mr. Dickenson said while arranging his papers.

Amber exited his office with the rest of the teams and proceeded to sit on a chair that was outside his office, she watched as the teams got a brochure and left except for her team which was waiting for her.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here, so you might as well go upstairs" Amber replied somewhat moody.

"Were going to the gym to train, don't take too long, you need all the training you can get..." Kai said while walking out the door followed by his team that were a bit hesitant to leave Amber, although didn't want to be around her knowing that Kai's comment would have left her in a foul mood…well in a fouler mood.

"Whatever you fu-"Amber started but was interrupted by Johnny who had come out of the office.

"DeCosta" Johnny greeted while passing by her,

"McGregor" Amber replied while heading to the office.

She entered the office and saw that her uncle was sitting down reading some documents.

"I don't understand why I have to go to this little 'excursion' of yours" Amber replied hotly as she took a seat on the other side of the large table.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Mr. Dickenson questioned without looking up from his papers.

"I have my reasons…" Amber said

"…Amber I think of you as one of my own children…secrecy won't get you very far… but I respect your privacy, the reason I called you here is to ask a favour, in which I hope that you will do..." Mr. Dickenson said looking into his nieces eyes

"…Yes sir" Amber said looking at her Uncle.

"You have been to this camping site before…and I'm sure you know where this is going. I want you to watch out for all the teams, you are responsible and I trust you with this task. You know the camping site better then they do, I also trust that you will try to co-operate and keep them from harms way." Mr. Dickenson said in a professional tone.

"..Yes sir" Amber said while walking out of the door

"Oh and Amber, Mr. Jurgen and Mr. McGregor's sisters will be attending as well" Mr. Dickenson said. (a/n: Mr. Jurgen is Robert's last name)

"WHAT!" she yelled...

_End of Flashback_

_Amber's P.O.V_

'I'M the one who has to keep an eye on them; I'M the one who has to waste my so-called-VACATION on …them…sigh…'

'The people that I really hate are that traitors team the CaptusX bladers (a/n: the other team that is also competing, they will be described later on) and Rose Jurgen and Brinna Mcgregor, Robert and Johnny's sisters…those two…are like a nightmare…the squeals, the girly talks, the girly giggles…it disgusts me…at least being all the way in the back of the bus has its advantages…'

'It is 8:00 in the morning and we are almost there…the trip is supposed to take 2 hours and a 1/2, half an hour has already passed by so we should be there in about 2 hours…and I'm really tired since my team had to wake up at 5:30am just so we could get everything prepared...well mostly waking up Tyson which took awhile…at least I didn't break a door this time…'

I reached into my carry-on bag and got my MP3 player…'I haven't listened to it in a while, I wonder what songs I have'… I closed my eyes as the song played and couldn't stop the memory's that flashed of the person only a couple of seats away…

_Flashbacks (during the song---the song is in bold)_

**_Chorus:_  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
**

_The day before her birthday _(a/n: this is a continuation of her flashback from chapter 4, I'll put a bit of it in case you don't remember

_Amber walked into the kitchen and put down the groceries "Mãe, I'm home" she called out "Pai , Mãe!" she went into the living room and froze at what she saw "Jasmine!" Amber scolded her cat who was scratching the sofas in the living room. _

"_Your going to get me in trouble by Mama and Papa...again" Amber said while picking up her cat and putting her in her large cage that was outside._

_Amber then went to the living room and saw a note on the table beside the sofa the letter read:_

"_Hi honey, _

_Mama and Papa went to get some items from the store, be careful_

_Love XOXO"_

"_I wonder why they didn't tell me to get it since I was out" Amber questioned herself out loud_

_She went to her room and looked at her desk...something was there...she walked up to the desk and picked up the item it was a beyblade... When she picked it up she saw a slip of paper on the desk that was under the blade it read:_

_XOXO Happy Birthday XOXO_

_From: Mark_

"_But my birthday isn't until tomorrow" she told herself out loud._

"_Tomorrow... I'm going to teach you how to use it" A voice said from the door._

_End of THIS flashback_

**  
**

**_Bridge:_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
**

_Another Flashback—A week after receiving her first beyblade_

"_Amber hurry up" Mark called from his spot beside the tree._

"—_I've been­----running for 30 minutes without a break---and you've been there the whole time---" Amber said in between breathes_

"_That's because I'm teaching YOU, so I don't have to do it" Mark said_

"_AMBER, MARK" A voice shouted from a home _

"_YES MAMA" both replied_

"_DINNER IS ON THE TABLE" the voice shouted again_

"_WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE" Amber yelled_

"_Come on slow poke" Mark said running towards there house._

_At the dinner table_

"_How's the training going dear" the mom asked,_

"_Well she will have to be faster if she wants to be any good, by what I saw so far she kind of sucks." Mark said._

"_Mark be nice to your sister" their dad said while taking a piece of bread._

_End of THIS flashback_

**_Chorus_**

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  


_Amber is 7-years-old)_

"_Isn't it nice knowing that your own brother traded everything for power" A man asked while looking down upon his victim who sat on the floor looking down. _

"_You are now a property of the Vitiosus, thanks to your...brother" The man laughed. _

_The girl shivered hearing his cold laughter echo throughout the small room of the...prison._

_Her last thought before her "punishment" was why her brother betrayed her family...and her..._

_End of this flashback_

**_Bridge_**

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

'My life was ruined and tainted with evil because of one person's craving for power...'

(_Normal P.O.V)_

As the song ended Amber just looked outside trying to forget the memories about her brother. She closed her eyes falling into a troubled sleep, not noticing those same haunting aqua eyed boy looking at her from his seat...

------

To Be Continued...

Here it is! Sorry it was so late, I'm not going to repeat the same explanation over and over again, school is taking up a lot of time so there...

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, yes aqua eyes and the boy from the airport is her brother I will get into it deeper in the story...

You also learned about Vitiosus (pronounced (Vy-tea-o-sus) which is kind of like the abbey, it will be explained later on as well...

Next chapter will be when they FINALLY get to Lake River Crescent – yes I made that up...

I don't want to rush the story, I want to get into details, sorry IF this chapter is confusing I'm trying to make it simple...If you have any question either e-mail me (shown on my profile) OR just REVIEW XD.

I also made up Rose Jurgen and Brinna McGregor, they will be described later on...as well as CaptusX which is her brothers team...

**Special Thanks:** goes to those who **reviewed** or those who simply read the story...

The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**!...I will also be deleting my other story since I see that **NO ONE** reviews it, so I don't know if you like it or not.

Thank you, and till the next update :P


	11. The Arrival! Bears? Josh? Huh?

Authors note at the end...

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present...

'My life was ruined and tainted with evil because of one person's craving for power...'

(_Normal P.O.V)_

As the song ended Amber just looked outside trying to forget the memories about her brother. She closed her eyes falling into a troubled sleep, not noticing those same haunting aqua eyed boy looking at her from his seat...

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 11- The Arrival... Bears? Josh? Huh?

Normal P.O.V

"We're here!" Max yelled as he ran out the bus pushing everyone in his way. All the teams got off the bus somewhat in a tired mood, being in a bus for 2 hours and a half can be tiring.

The teams then took their luggage from the compartment that was specially made at the side of the bus. As soon as they were done they looked around not really knowing what to do.

"Ok, listen up, I ain't gonna scream. I was assigned to watch over you all, if you have a problem with that, well then you can kiss my ass. I know this park, I've been here before so I will help you guys get around. I suggest you all don't go running off cause there **are** bears in this park. So don't piss me off, if you stay close, you will go home alive...got it...good. Amber said in a bored tone before leading them to a cabin that was located past the entrance gate.

The Camping site was not like any other, at the entrance past the gate there was a large cabin where people could check in, events like bingo, movie nights and dances were also held there.

The park was then divided into little pathways that lead people to there cabin's which were located inside of a large forest that covered the entire park .Throughout the camping site there were cabins instead of people using tents. On the south side of the park there was also a beach that spread throughout the entire south side of the camping site.

The teams followed Amber who was in the lead. When Amber got to the receptions desk she was greeted by a girl that looked like she was in her 20's, she had medium length brown hair and had hazel eyes. "Amber! Is that you, I haven't seen you in a while" the woman named Mandy said with a smile.

"Hey" Amber said smiling as well.

Mandy stared at the teams behind Amber, "I'm assuming these people are with you" she said

"Yeah, the reservation should be under Mr. Dickenson" Amber said

"Hmm...Here you are: The Bladebreakers, The Majestics, The White Tigers, The Demolition Boys, The All Stars and CaptusX, correct? Mandy stated.

"Yeah, each team is getting there own cabin right?" Amber asked.

"Yep, here are the keys, your cabin will be on the West end, it is Monday October 10, your departure will be on Sunday October 16, and this Wednesday there will be a treasure hunt, which Mr. Dickenson said that your attendance and participation is mandatory. Here is a pamphlet that talks about our park, it also mentions some precautions like bears and other wild animals, it also briefly describes some events that I have not mentioned, and Mr. Dickenson said the other events are not mandatory. Your departure and other things are also mentioned." She said handing the pamphlets and keys to Amber who distributed them amongst the bladers hesitating for only a second when it came to handing them to CaptusX who have been ignoring all the teams.

"Thank you" Amber said heading out the door, the other teams took that as a sign to leave so they made there way out.

"_In our park there could be bears and other animals but do not worry they will not harm you. Some Precautions..._I still can't believe that they have animals." Rose said after reading parts of the pamphlet as she followed her brothers which were behind Amber.

"Is Mr. Dickenson trying to get us killed" Brinna replied back examining her nails

"The pamphlet said that they won't harm you, so what are you worrying about anyways" Amber said coldly slightly surprised at how Tyson hasn't even begun complaining.' Well I still should have suspected it, it **is** Brinna and Rose' Amber thought.

"So we are going on a treasure hunt?" Mariah said, remembering what the women at the reception said.

"Mr. D usually does this, it's either we with our teams, or we will be separated into different groups. We will get a list of things to search for...although in my opinion this is kiddy stuff" Amber said sounding annoyed.

The teams continued to walk deeper into the forest in silence towards there cabins, most of them, except Amber, wondering what this little 'excursion' would be like. Suddenly the teams heard a twig break amongst the trees.

"What was that?" Rose whispered angrily.

The teams stopped except for Amber who continued walking, noticing the absence of the other teams she turned around.

"Why did you stop?" Amber said in a bored tone.

"Didn't you hear that?" Max said.

"Hear what?" Amber replied

"Something is there" Lee said sensing the presence of another being.

The teams still continued to remain in the same place with there blades ready to be launched at the newcomer.

"Wow, you guys hear one little twig and think that it's a bear, Josh come out before I punch you" Amber said.

"Sigh I hate you, you know that right" said a voice from the shadows of the trees.

"Nice of you to join us" Amber said sarcastically

"The pleasure is all mine" said Josh, who came out of the shadows, Josh was tanned and very fit he has black spiky hair with emerald eyes. He wore a pair of baggy jeans with a beige shirt that showed the camp sites logo.

"Sigh, this is Josh he works here, wait scratch that he's just a lazy ass who is employed here, and doesn't do anything whatsoever except piss me off" Amber said with a bit of frustration.

"Well I classify pissing you off as some sort of work, and the pay is the outcome." Josh said a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ha ha ha, I never knew you took up being a comedian as well" Amber said sarcastically.

"All in a days work, ma'am "Josh said and winked towards the two females that have been looking at him, his response was a giggle from Rose and Brinna and growls from there brothers.

"Sigh, can we just go, and screw off Josh, not today" Amber said while turning around, she continued walking and was followed by the teams.

The teams followed in silence till Josh ran up next to Amber "So what have you been up too" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" Amber said.

"That's good, things have been pretty boring with me" Josh said.

"That's nice, even though I don't really care" Amber said.

"I know you do" Josh said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder earning him a punch. Josh landed on the floor clutching his nose which was now bleeding.

Rose and Brinna rushed forward to help him but tripped on and landed on Josh causing him to cough and groan in pain, Amber looked at the site and continued walking. Mariah and Emily walked quickly and caught up to Amber who greeted them with a smile.

"Pity, that guy was kind of good looking" Emily stated while glancing back to see Robert and Johnny helping there sisters up while Oliver and Enrique helped Josh.

Mariah was next to glance back and saw Josh walking away with a somewhat defeated expression while holding his nose with a handkerchief which Oliver provided. She also saw Robert and Johnny glaring at there sisters.

The girls couldn't hold it and began laughing,

"You know what surprised me the most" Emily said

"What?" The other two girls questioned.

"Tyson, he hasn't said a word since the bus" Emily said

"Wow, Amber you should win a prize for accomplishing the impossible" Mariah said.

Once again the girls began to laugh, earning a glare from Tyson.

"I heard that" Tyson mumbled

Amber slowed down her pace till she was next to Tyson. No need to be angry Ty, it's not like we are insulting you, we are just...surprised that's all" Amber said, humor can be heard in her voice.

Tyson cheered up a bit and walked faster complaining that he was hungry...

'That's Tyson alright' Amber thought walking quickly to her spot beside Emily and Mariah who were talking about strange launchers.

_A couple of minutes later_

"What's that?" Ian asked as he saw something from the distance

"That my dear growing shrimp...is our cabins" Amber replied.

Up ahead there where six fairly large cabins, they were similar to cottages

The teams walked the rest of the way, said goodbye and entered there designated cabin. Inside was cozy there was a living room that had two sofas, a TV and a bookcase that barely held any books. On there right was a door that lead to the washroom, and to there left there was a door which lead to there bedroom, which contained 3 bunk beds, a cabinet which could hold clothing and two night tables. The Bladebreakers brought there luggage to the bedroom and began to unpack, a drawer for each member.

"Amber can I ask you a question" Rei asked, hesitation could be heard in his voice.

"Shoot" Amber replied

"How do you know the other teams" He asked, the rest of the team stopped except for Amber, who continued packing.

"Well, I met all the teams while traveling the world" Amber said

"Even the new team?" Rei asked

"I'd prefer not talking about that team" She stated coldly

"Well it would help us knowing what we are up against" Max said

"Who cares we are the Bladebreakers, we can win against anyone" Tyson said

"The only advice is...don't underestimate them, they are somewhat evil, you should keep some distance from that team" Amber said

The others remained silent thinking about what there female member had said.

All of a sudden Tyson dropped his bag and ran out the room, "AHHHHHHHHH"

He quickly ran back to the room, only to be greeted with questioning faces

"WHERE IS THE KITCHEN" He yelled.

'...Yep this was going to be an extremely long week...' Amber thought

----------

To Be Continued...

Yes I know this was a short chapter, and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. Well at least I updated sooner then I normally do lol :P. Well I was talking to my friend and she suggested that I ask you guys if you want the pairing to be Amber with Kai, or should there be some sort of love triangle, or a different pairing...I don't really care lol so I'll leave that choice to you :P. . Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not perfect!

**Special Thanks:** goes to those who **reviewed** or those who simply read the story...Your reviews are **greatly appreciated!**

(I heard that I wasn't supposed to actually put the names of the reviewers or something, so yeah I'm confused lol

**NOTE:** Forgot to mention that Kenny decided to stay at the hotel and not come camping... Rose and Brinna's profiles will also be posted on the next chapter...

**P.S. -** The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!

Thank you and till the next Update XD!


	12. An encounter throughout the night

Authors note at the end...

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present...

"The only advice is...don't underestimate them, they are somewhat evil, you should keep some distance from that team" Amber said

The others remained silent thinking about what there female member had said.

All of a sudden Tyson dropped his bag and ran out the room, "AHHHHHHHHH"

He quickly ran back to the room, only to be greeted with questioning faces

"WHERE IS THE KITCHEN" He yelled.

'...Yep this was going to be an extremely long week...' Amber thought

-----

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 12- An encounter throughout the night...

_(Normal P.O.V)_

**I**t was the middle of the night and Amber had been thrashing about in her sleep from the top bunk. Memories that haunted her have been flooding her mind. She turned over, which proved to be a bad thing since she fell on the floor. The silence of the room was interrupted by a body that hit the floor and a groan of pain. Two members sprung up from there bed to see what was the cause of the noise.

The two members walked over adjusting there sight to the darkness, when they got near the body they looked at each other. One of them stepped forward but stopped when he felt a small hand tighten there grip around his ankle, he moved his leg quickly, and ended up dragging the body with him, the body grunted.

The second strode over to the light and flicked it on. Both looked on the body and visibly relaxed when they noticed it was just Amber. She glanced up and glared at the two.

"Sorry" Ray said as he helped her up. Kai strode over angrily.

"What was that noise" Kai said coldly.

"I'm on the floor my bed is up there, make the connection" she bit back anger emitting from her. She got up and dusted herself off, "We should turn off the lights before the rest of the teams wake up" she said, she then turned around and climbed over to her bed muttering incoherent profanities under her breathe. Ray looked at her a bit worried, guilt shown in his gaze since he _did _drag her on the floor.

Kai ignored the two and went over to turn off the lights; he strode over to his bed and stopped to glance around the room to make sure his team mates where already in bed, with a final sigh he tucked himself in the covers.

Throughout the night a red/brunette lied awake, afraid to sleep so the memories wouldn't haunt her, she turned over and looked at the window, but all she saw was a mass of trees.

She waited will she was sure that her team was asleep; she then quietly got off her bed trying not to wake Tyson who was the bunk under her. She then got her blade and silently walked out the room.

She got to the door and searched her shoes when she found them she slipped them on, closed the door gently and went outside.

_(Amber's P.O.V)_

The night was a bit chilly but I ignored it. I continued walking down a familiar path, when ever I went camping I would come to this clearing...it was a peaceful area. I was approaching it and suddenly stopped noticing shadows in the distance. I hid behind a tree and tried to get a closer look, I saw outlines of two people...they looked familiar...I came out from my spot and went to hide behind a tree that was closer. I felt my heart beat faster that recognizable feeling of fear creeping up slowly.

I took a deep breathe and concentrated on the two figures, one was female and the other male they were standing opposite from each other, two blades in between them. I stayed there and continued to watch silently as they battled.

"Your getting better, but you still need a lot of work for the task that we are supposed to accomplish" I heard a baritone voice say after the battle was over. The female remained quite and sat against the tree I was hiding behind. 'Oh Shit', I stayed as quiet as I could ever be, hoping not to get caught. I heard he sigh deeply. I peeked from the side of the tree and saw that the male was no longer there. I turned around slowly wondering where he was. I let out an involuntary gasp as I saw him in front of me.

He stepped closer to me, until I could see his face..."Mark" I uttered silently. He grabbed my wrist, and violently shoved me towards the spacious clearing, the moons light shinning down on the clearing. I fell on the ground but got up quickly and sent a glare in his direction.

"What do you think your doing" He said coldly.

"None of your business..._traitor_" I bit back coldly. He glared and strode towards me till we were only a couple of inches apart.

"Seems we have a spy" He said to the other girl who was still sitting against the tree, she only glanced at me in a bored fashion...she looked familiar...

"I don't need to see your pathetic moves" I said bitterly, which made him focus his attention on me again.

His reply was another glare, until he pinned me against a tree, "I'd watch what I'd say _sister"_ he said acidly. I squirmed trying to release myself from his grasp, but that proved to be pointless since my hands were pinned above my head. "Bastard" I growled.

He smirked and let me go, he nodded his head towards the girl...she stood up and made her way out of the clearing followed by Mark.

I remained there in the same place my eyes following them as they left. When I was sure that they left I climbed up a tree and sat down on the branch, my back against the bark. I looked up at the sky...there were no clouds, stars twinkled and the moon shined brightly.

A feeling of tranquility slightly settled inside of me, but various thoughts kept racing through my mind. 'What task were they supposed to accomplish?', 'Who was that girl...I know her...' I never really took a good look at my brother's team...I didn't really care...but then why am I so intrigued to find out...

I forced the thoughts out of my head and found myself observing the stars, trying to find recognizable constellations. I felt my eyes close slowly, I tried to stay awake but couldn't...I fell into a peaceful sleep...a sleep that I craved for a long time...

-----

_Morning_

-----

_(Ambers P.O.V)_

I felt something peck at me..."go away" I mumbled hoping that the thing would leave, so I can continue sleeping, but the proved to be useless since the pecking continued. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a little bird…'Ugh, stupid bird'. I closed my eyes again and tried shooing the bird away by gently swatting it away.

I felt a bit happy when it stopped…until it came back again. I opened my eyes and glared at the bird.

The small blue and green bird with a red beak only looked at me and continued pecking. "DO I look like breakfast SHOO, leave me alone" I bellowed to the innocent creature… to someone who was just passing they might have thought I was crazy, but I don't really care. The bird finally flew away, and I sighed in relief, I tried closing my eyes to take a nice long nap, but that didn't work.

I sat up grudgingly and began to climb down swearing under my breathe. I looked around the clearing, the events of yesterday flooding back into my mind, with a final sigh; I began to walk back to the cabin, hoping that the teams were still sleeping. A continuous thought kept running through my mind...'I have to find out what they are up to'...

I went to the cabin and looked around, things seemed normal, so I entered only to find...

-----

To Be Continued...

-----

Cliffy XD! Hope you liked the chapter! I KNOW the chapter is short, but it's better then nothing, I have exams so I should be studying but I really wanted to get a chapter out, the next chapter will be long though. SO please don't be mad about the size, at least it WAS an update and faster then my usual updates...

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...  
**

**THOSE WHO REVIEWED or READ THE STORY XD!**

So...

The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

**NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!**

Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect...

Thank you and till the next Update XD


	13. The skeletons come out of the closet

Authors note at the end...

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present...

I sat up grudgingly and began to climb down swearing under my breathe. I looked around the clearing, the events of yesterday flooding back into my mind, with a final sigh; I began to walk back to the cabin, hoping that the teams were still sleeping. A continuous thought kept running through my mind...'I have to find out what they are up to'...

I went to the cabin and looked around, things seemed normal, so I entered only to find...

-----

A Dark Past, a Hopeful Present

Chapter 13- When the skeletons begin to come out of the closet…

_(Amber P.O.V)_

**O**nly to find my teams shoes and coats gone, 'hmm, extra time to relax, sleeping on a tree isn't really comfortable' I thought rubbing my soar neck. I took off my shoes and went into the bedroom to collect my clothes for a nice morning shower.

I reached the normal looking bathroom and set my clothes on the counter. I peeled off my clothes quickly, anxious to take a shower, the clammy feeling from meeting my brother yesterday remained.

'That was the first time I actually talked to him in years…if you can call that talking…' I thought wearily, as I stepped in the shower, the warm water running down my back relaxing my tense muscles. My thoughts went back to my brother…how many times have they drifted to him… I don't know, but I feel disgusted with myself, for years I have suppressed them and just because I see him, they all come rushing back.

I leaned my head against the cold tile wall of the shower and shivered as my warm body came in contact with the cold surface. I only wanted one question answered…'why did he do it, why did he cause us so much pain…why did he kill our parents…' my heart ached as the pain came flooding in, in enormous amounts, the bodies of my parents appeared in my head.

I shook it off and pushed myself away from the wall. My hand wandered to the shower setting and I moved it to 'cold', the icy water came hitting against me, I shivered, the thoughts that lingered in my head had now disappeared, my focus was now on the cold water.

After gaining some control, I turned off the shower and took the towel that was hanging. After drying myself, I dressed my undergarments, a black sweater and jeans. I briefly dried my hair before organizing the bathroom, I stepped out only to freeze on the spot, there sitting on the couch was that girl from yesterday.

She was sitting there silently looking at the blank TV screen; she didn't even turn around when I came out.

I continued walking to the room as if I had not seen her, I left my clothes in the laundry basket that was in one of the closets, and walked back into the living room. I sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the blank screen TV as well.

"Amber DeCosta am I correct" she spoke, her business-like voice breaking the silence. I didn't answer but continued to stare at the TV screen.

"I wonder why they always talk about _you_" she said bitterly breaking the silence once again. This intrigued me a bit…I had the temptation to ask but remained silent. I looked at her, finally getting a better look. She had blonde hair with brown natural highlights till her waist, and she had hazelnut eyes…

I only remember one girl that looked like that, she was my best friend when we were six…Lydia...could it be her, is that why she is familiar, but I quickly shook that thought out. She would never join Vitiosus…would she?

"Humph, they want you Amber...you know it" she said a smirk appearing on her face. I inwardly froze…By then I knew she was talking about Vitiosus, I mean anyone that's on a team with my brother had to be in there…That place was a nightmare, which also haunts me daily…

I glared at her, "So, you think you can come here and convince me to go back, or are you guys going to kill some more people and force me to go hmm?" I said acidly.

"I wouldn't want to waste my time on _you, _I was just wondering what the big fuss was?" she said in a bored tone

She stood up to leave, her blade accidentally falling on the floor, I glanced at it, before she picked it up… I froze for the third time that day, that blade belonged to _her_…I stood up as well, she glanced at me a frown forming on her face.

"Lydia Alrigo, am I correct" I said copying the same strategy she used. I looked at her face, and noticed a look of fear in her eyes, did I hit the jackpot?

"I wonder why a person like _you_ would join a place like Vitiosus." I said with a slight drawl. She turned to me and glared.

"People change Amber" she said walking up to me, we both stood at the same height, I stood my ground, and glanced at her eyes closely, they seemed distant and had spots of black on them, 'that's strange' I thought before turning away.

"It was pointless for you to come here Lydia, but I'm warning you, whatever task you and my brother are supposed to accomplish, I will interfere and stop it. Oh and just because your in Vitiosus, no need to act smug about it, that place is for bastards who desire power anyways…Oh by the way , your paying for the broken window, did you really think I wouldn't notice it…" I said walking to the bedroom.

I sat on the closest bed which happened to be Kai's, and waited to hear the sound of the door close. After hearing the door close, I laid down and turned so that my body was facing the doorway, in case she was still here a feeling of hurt overcame me once again…it was her…why would she join such a place.

I forced the thought away and suppressed the pain again. 'She's an enemy now' I told myself. I inhaled deeply and smelt some cologne, its smell was enticing, lulling me too a state of security. I felt my eyes close and didn't resist…

-----

_Dinning Hall_

-----

_(Normal P.O.V)_

The teams, except CaptusX, had joined there tables and were now enjoying a comfortable breakfast together.

"I wonder where Amber is?" Mariah asked. The table remained quiet thinking of where she could be, but were interrupted by Josh who had swung his arms around Rose and Brinna, who giggled, if it could be classified as a giggle, which earned glares from there brothers.

"Enjoying the breakfast" he said a boyish smirk planted on his face.

"anks or elling ous ere e inning all ish an" Tyson said with his mouth full, earning a smack behind the head from Kai. Josh just stared blankly at Tyson. "Uhh, what he meant to say was thanks for telling us where the dinning hall is" Max said. Josh simply nodded his head before going, mentioning something about getting back to 'work'.

_(Ray's P.O.V)_

I continued eating my breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon and toast. My thoughts wandering back to Amber's little 'tumble' last night. Something didn't seem right about her…not in a bad way, but it was like she was hiding something…something big. Last night I heard her mumble, and whimper, but…it wasn't the first time.

Curiosity was an understatement at this point, she was my team mate, I was worried…like the time when we were at the airport and when she had fallen, she stared at the other teams leader as if she had seen a ghost. She also warned us not to interfere or underestimate CaptusX…does she know them personally…did something happen between them?

_(Kai's P.O.V) _

I stood up caring my tray over to the garbage bin; I walked out ignoring Tyson's yells. I walked down the same path, that Josh had shown us…'Idiot' I thought. I got to the house, and took off my shoes. I started to get this weird feeling, and it wasn't a good thing.

I ignored it and made my way over to the room, only to freeze at the door. 'What was she doing on my bed' I thought, she looked to be at peace, which was a first. She was usually troubled, as if she carried a burden with her...

I walked to my drawer to collect some clothes for a shower. I stepped in the bathroom and inhaled the scent. It smelled like strawberries…she must have taken a shower; I inhaled one more time before placing my clothes on the counter, I began to take off my clothes thinking about the past and how far I have gotten. I stepped in the shower the hot water ran down my back, I sighed deeply and tried to get the thoughts of my past out of my head. The thought about me knowing Amber before appeared in my head, before I quickly shook it off…Amber...

The warning Amber had given us replayed in my head, the leader was the same one in the airport…her expression when seeing him was the same when I saw her in the washroom…could it be that she saw him that night, was it possible?. CaptusX also gives me a bad feeling when I'm near them…a feeling of evil. These thoughts continued to pass in my head an unsettling feeling arising from the pit of my stomach.

'Things are not as they seem, something is going to happen in this tournament…' I thought. I began to feel restless and frustrated wanting to know what this feeling I had was.

I stepped out of the shower and put my clothes on. I dumped my clothes and towel in the laundry basket, and walked back in the room to check on Amber. The thought of something happening in this tournament pointed to her…

I walked in the room and stood at the doorway frowning towards my bed.

"She's gone" I mumbled, I stayed there looking at the bed, the thoughts from before entering my mind once again…I ran out to find her…this keeping secrets thing has got to stop…

-----

To Be Continued…

-----

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, although I didn't expect it to turn out this way…Now things are starting to go deeper, Lydia is the girl from her past (chapter 7 flashback) if you don't remember…Sorry if the chapter was short but they will get longer, I want to clear things up first before things really start to heat up XD!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...  
**

**THOSE WHO REVIEWED or READ THE STORY XD!**

So...

The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

**NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!**

Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect...

Thank you and till the next Update XD


	14. Things aren't always what they seem

Authors note at the end...

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/.../- People speaking with bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

-----

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present...

'Things are not as they seem, something is going to happen in this tournament…' I thought. I began to feel restless and frustrated wanting to know what this feeling I had was.

I stepped out of the shower and put my clothes on. I dumped my clothes and towel in the laundry basket, and walked back in the room to check on Amber. The thought of something happening in this tournament pointed to her…

I walked in the room and stood at the doorway frowning towards my bed.

"She's gone" I mumbled, I stayed there looking at the bed, the thoughts from before entering my mind once again…I ran out to find her…this keeping secrets thing has got to stop…

-----

A Dark Past, a Hopeful Present

Chapter 14- Things are never what they appear to be…

_(Amber's P.O.V)_

I ran through the forest, my heart beating quickly, my breathe coming in pants…'I have to find her' I thought. I had a bad feeling…something wasn't right…

I continued to run thinking of where she could be…'it couldn't be that far right...I don't know how long I've been asleep for…I just remember feeling someone staring at me…then me getting up…I'm sure it was Kai since I saw his shoes at the front.'

I felt my stomach churning…I was beginning to get nervous…this feeling was familiar… a feeling I'd prefer not to feel… I stopped suddenly looking around quickly with despair…I began to panic…my thoughts rushing through my mind, clouding my sense of judgement… I couldn't hold the fear…the panic…I had to calm down…but the adrenaline kept coming in strong waves making me feel somewhat nauseous.

I began to run again...temporarily forgetting why I was running…I was suddenly pulled back…I turned around fear clearly evident in my eyes…The thought about finding Lydia flew out of my mind…the thought of wanting to get away from this feeling of dread kept repeating itself in my mind…

_(Normal P.O.V)_

Amber was roughly pulled back by Kai who was running after her for quite some time. He caught the look of fear in her eyes before her expression returned back to normal…although the look of fear was still slightly present.

She pulled her arm away again, before Kai grabbed her arms more aggressively. He turned her, so that she was facing him, perspiration travelling down there faces.

Amber struggled against his grip, trying to get free, so that she could resume her task…"Let me go" she hissed at him, her eyes flaming with anger towards the blunette...

"Why should I" he hissed back, glaring coldly at her.

"It's none of your business Hiwatari" she said coldly.

"These secrets are getting annoying…something's wrong…you can feel it…_I can feel it_…I'm not going to risk the safety of this team just because of your little secrets" he said coldly tightening his grip.

Amber remained quiet, looking down…the feeling coming back again…she felt him slowly release his grip, and she took advantage of that, she quickly jerked out of his grip before upper cutting him in the jaw. Kai stumbled back and she continued running straight, with Kai behind her who quickly recovered from the hit…

Both were running quickly throughout the forest the only sound that could be heard was the pounding of there feet against the floor. From someone who was watching the two they would only be able to see blurs of the figures who continued taking sharp turns avoiding the trees.

Suddenly Amber tripped on a tree root that reached slightly higher then the others. A gasp was heard before the girl went tumbling down a hill. The girl continued to tumble trying to grip onto something.

Kai continued running after her, trying to go faster so that he could help her. Amber finally stopped at the bottom of the hill. She groaned and got up grudgingly. She crawled forward towards a bush...but something was different...there was a foot on the ground by the bush...she froze...her heart beginning to beat once again…the feeling of dread increased minute by minute, second by second, She didn't notice Kai who came running and stopped beside her.

"Are you alright" he grunted out, still catching his breathe. She looked at him and nodded towards the bush. Kai looked at the bush and froze, seeing the same thing his team mate was seeing.

She got up; cuts and bruises littered her body. She groaned in pain as she stood, Kai came over to her to help her, but she simply shrugged his help. He grunted in annoyance and stood there seeing her struggle.

When she finally got up she walked slowly to the bush and slightly moved the leaf filled branches. She blanched noticeably as she saw a body. The body was wearing jeans which were ripped in several places, blood staining many areas. She lifted the rest of the branch quickly and froze. "Josh" she said, shock evident in her voice.

She let the branch fall back down and pulled out her blade. She launched it and commanded her blade to shred the branches. Kai walked over and lifted the broken peaces from the bush.

Amber crouched to the floor and checked his pulse, after hearing it she lifted his head onto her lap. Kai leaned against the nearest tree a pensive look was on his face, Amber noticed him looking around frequently as if someone was there. She then focused her attention on Josh as she continued to look at his wounds. His face had a large bruise on his eye; large cuts were littered in many places of his body. His eyes were closed and his clothes were a bit torn.

The beating of her heart racing once again…'this was the feeling…I knew something bad was going to happen… It couldn't have been an animal the cuts straight… which could be a knife…or maybe…a blade…but if it was a blader, why would they target Josh…he's just an amateur…' Amber thought weakly.

"We have to get him back to the cabin:" I said quietly. Kai simply looked at me then to the hill. Both were tired, and having to walk up that steep hill again was not going to be an easy task.

"I'll take him" Kai mumbled to her. He crouched down, so that Amber could place him on his back.

Amber carefully tried to put him on Kai's back.

-----

20 Minutes Later

-----

After much arguing and countless time of almost dropping Josh's unconscious body, they finally got him settled on Kai's back. They were both now on there way up the long steep hill.

-----

_In the same area…_

-----

Two forms were in the trees above, watching the two walk up the hill with there victim.

"I was wondering what was taking them so long" the first of the males said in a low voice.

"We should go, people might get suspicious" the other replied quietly. The two jumped off the trees not making a sound as they ran quietly back to there cabin.

-----

Back too Kai and Amber…and Josh

----

Silence filled the air as the two walked. Both were brooding, the events of the day flashing through there minds.

"What are you hiding" Kai said

_(Amber's P.O.V)_

I remained quiet. Thinking if I should tell Kai and the others…I was sure this wasn't just an accident or just a regular battle…Josh's back showed red marks, meaning he was dragged to the bush…I would know since I had tried to get him on Kai's back…I saw those marks…I have a couple of thoughts on who it might be…could it be that they wanted to get someone close to me…as much as I fought with Josh…we are still close friends…what if they target my team…

"I'll tell _the team_ when I'm ready" I replied back quietly. I heard Kai grunt in reply. We continued to walk back silently. How was I supposed to tell them…it's not really something that you tell to someone who you don't really know?

I mean I do know my team, we have shared some classic moments, they have faith in me…but…talking about the past…is different then just thinking about it, talking about it …makes you feel like your reliving it over. While thinking about it…simply haunts you, they are thoughts that can be shook from your mind.

Talking about your own flesh and blood murdering your family is no walk in the park…I'm afraid…afraid of him…afraid of what might happen to my team…for the first time in a lot of years…I'm scared…I hate this feeling…this feeling of insecurity, of weakness, of vulnerability. I glared at the dirt path, pouring my hatred for myself into that glare.

The fear was slowly beginning to be replaced with anger, the hatred increasing it, more and more. Thoughts about my parents, Josh, Vitiosus, Lydia, my team mates, and my brother replayed in my head, increasing my anger once again. I curled my fingers forming a fist. My fingers tightening, my skin being penetrated as more force was applied. I just wanted to…

/Mistress/ Kryptonite yelled, my anger quickly disappearing, as my thoughts focused on my forgotten bitbeast.

/Mistress, must not be angry…calm yourself, revenge will not help you, it will lead to corruption… do you want to become like your brother, who is corrupted./ She said calmly. I shook my head and thanked her.

I looked up and noticed Kai had stopped, I turned back and looked at him only to see him looking ahead. I then heard a noise…it sounded like a buzzing noise, I looked around noticing it was getting louder, I looked ahead again and saw something green and yellow heading towards us. It was the camps car/jeep type vehicle that they drove around to check the park.

The car had finally reached us; Mandy, the girl from the front desk got out and stopped in her tracks. "Josh" I heard her yell before coming to inspect his wounds.

"What happened to him" I heard her say in an angry tone.

"We found him in the clearing close to the West side of the park." I said

"What-"she began but I interrupted her, saying that we should take him back to bandage his wounds, she nodded her head and helped us load his body into the car.

Kai took his seat beside me as Josh occupied the other row. I glanced at Kai, his face was unreadable. 'What are you thinking about… ?' I asked myself silently before looked toward Josh.

-----

To Be Continued…

-----

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…It didn't really come out the way I wanted it too… but I still hope you like it XD! Now things are beginning to get complicated for her eh? This chapter wasn't too long…but like I said I'm clearing things up…while adding some more details too XD!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...  
**

**THOSE WHO REVIEWED or READ THE STORY XD!**

So...

The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

**NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!**

Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect...

Thank you and till the next Update XD


	15. Thoughts of the past

Authors note at the end...Please read it

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**

* * *

****! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person_  
/**bold/italics/-**_Person speaking to bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present...

The car had finally reached us; Mandy, the girl from the front desk got out and stopped in her tracks. "Josh" I heard her yell before coming to inspect his wounds.

"What happened to him" I heard her say in an angry tone.

"We found him in the clearing close to the West side of the park." I said

"What-"she began but I interrupted her, saying that we should take him back to bandage his wounds, she nodded her head and helped us load his body into the car.

Kai took his seat beside me as Josh occupied the other row. I glanced at Kai, his face was unreadable. 'What are you thinking about… ?' I asked myself silently before looked toward Josh.

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present  
Chapter 15 – Thoughts of the past...

* * *

_ **A **little girl suddenly woke up to a loud banging noise. She sat up causing her large shirt to rise slowly, she pulled it down quickly and lifted the covers shivering when her warm skin came in contact with the chilly air surrounding the room, her feet touching the floor hesitantly as they searched for her slippers. She jumped slightly when she heard the loud noise again. _

_She got up silently, moving a bit so that her feet could slide comfortably in her slippers. She continued walking to her destination the moon being her source for light. She smiled slightly when her hand came in contact with the door knob, twisting it and pulling it slowly, she hesitated and scrunched her face in annoyance when an irritating creaking noise emitted from her door. She quickly swung the rest of the door open hoping that it wouldn't make as much noise. _

_She walked down the carpeted hallways silently avoiding any of the trophy cases that littered the hall... A gust of wind blew towards her causing her attention to focus on the direction the wind came from. She clutched her 'pajamas' closer to her trying to savor the rest her warmth. _

_She turned in the hall and her gaze fell towards the balcony at the end of the hall. The white curtains danced gracefully as the wind blew threw them gently before gusts of wind came in. _

_The girl continued to walk closer to the balcony wondering why the window was opened, the guards always closed it before the 'lights out' call...A suspicious feeling began to surface. She looked around and saw that all the doors were closed...except one which was left slightly ajar...it was her friends room, the guards had taken her that morning and she didn't show up at dinner, when she asked about her friend the guards simply silenced her and threatened to hurt her if she began to get nosey. _

_Amber shook her head and quickly but silently finished her walk to the balcony, the curtains enrolling themselves around her as she walked past them cautiously. "Lydia!" Amber exclaimed as she closed the gap between them. She pulled back from the hug when she noticed that Lydia didn't respond._

"_Lyd? What's wrong?" Amber asked innocently, wondering why her friend wasn't responding. Lydia looked up, her eyes hollow holding no emotion. "You shouldn't be here, we have to go with Captain Markov to the Hiwatari's Abbey in the morning" Lydia said sharply._

_Amber was shocked wondering about her friend's reaction...They were brought here with Lydia's brothers after the murder of Amber's family. Vitiosus captured Lydia and her brother since they unfortunately stumbled upon the murder scene at the wrong time . _

_Vitiosus was very similar to the abbey that Voltaire Hiwatari owned. The building had four floors one for the boys dormitory's, another floor for the girls, and the top floor for the employees of the building. The main floor was used for the dinning hall and the training areas were located underground. _

_Every once in a while Markov would bring some of his students and go over to the Abbey and have a battle with some of Boris's students, to see which of the abbeys had the best students._

_Ever since they were brought there they promised they would stick together and not succumb to Vitiosus's evil ways...Amber began to think of that promise they made, and wondered whether her friend was giving in..._

"_Why are you still here" Lydia said coldly as she glared at Amber. Amber just shook it off. "You're not supposed to be here either!" Amber bit back angrily. The two friends glared at each other, but were interrupted by a loud bang. _

_Amber averted her attention to the window which had been causing all the noise, she walked up to it and secured it so that they wouldn't get caught if the guards decided to come upstairs. She turned back only to see her friend retreating to her room. "Wait!" Amber called out. Lydia stopped in front of her room but did not turn around._

"_What happened...What have they done to you!" Amber said as tears began to build up in her eyes. "I was faced with reality..." Lydia said quietly before entering her room._

_Amber continued gaze at her friends door, as her tears began to fall . She walked back to her room and sat on her bed reflecting on the things that have happened...She lied down her tears soaking the pillow. 'They got her too...' was her last thought before she drifted into a restless sleep filled with memories of her friends and family before the tragedy. _

_

* * *

_

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Amber woke up with a sudden jolt. She looked around and noticed that she was in the hotel. It had been a week since Josh's incident, he had been in the nurse's office for a couple of days, and unfortunately he couldn't remember what had happened that day except for him leaving the cafeteria area.

They had left the camping site two days ago to come to the same hotel again. They left the camping site in somewhat of a sullen mood. All were well aware of the incident that had happened and many suspicious thoughts had flown in their heads. Many were tempted to question if it was really an 'accident'.

Other tenants had also found out about the incident. The teams were somewhat looked down upon by the others in the camp, crazy rumors about reckless bladers seeped through making some of the bladers feel uncomfortable.

Coming to the hotel was a relief for some; others didn't care as long as they had a place to practice...

Amber's team had become more suspicious, and it was getting harder for Amber to avoid the questions...Kai was more...angry...he would be more stricter on his team when it came to practice, always picking on Amber more then Tyson which shocked a couple of member's of the team. Amber rubbed her eyes and glanced to her right...yes Kai was there, unfortunately for her, he was her roommate once more.

She shifted quietly and looked to the clock it read 5:00 o'clock in the morning and Kai would be getting up soon for the teams regular training.

_

* * *

_

_(Amber's P.O.V )_

* * *

My thoughts went back to the dream I just had...that girl from the campsite was my childhood friend...After that night on the balcony they had taken me in...My memories had been altered...but why am I remembering them now...

/_I believe that is my fault mistress.../_ Kryptonite said in a serious tone. I shifted again as I felt my bit beast's presence in my head.

**/_What do you mean/ _**I asked her somewhat confused as to what she was saying.

_/Mistress...since we are connected... I am also able to see your memories...I have been trying my hardest to push away altered memories and bring back your old ones...I have kept them hidden and I thought you needed to see this one to confirm your perception of your friend...I am sorry.../ _Kryptonite said guiltily.

I paused taking in the information she had just given me. I quickly closed the connection between us, not really wanting to hear more, and got up preparing my things for a needed shower. It was still dark since the sun had not risen yet, but I found my way around. I picked my usual sweater and a pair of jeans along with my undergarments.

I walked into the plain beige washroom and placed my clothing on the counter ignoring my bit beast who still insisted on talking to me. I got my towel, and turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up.

I sighed as I slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection...I focused on my eyes...the so-called 'windows to my soul'...sadness poured from them, they screamed for freedom...freedom of my broken heart, which had been constantly stepped on...Steam started to fog the mirrors and I shook my head of my thoughts.

I took of my clothes and carelessly threw them not really caring where they landed; I stepped in the shower and relaxed my shoulders. I sighed as I felt the warm water hit my back...I closed my eyes and for the first time in many years I allowed myself to cry...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yay! I finally updated after so long...I'm glad to be back working on the fic, I've had a lot of things happening in my life and things have been really difficult!

Well I gave you some details about that girl form the other chapter, I'm trying to focus on her emotions since this is hard for her... her past is just hitting her in the face and she is in a complicated situation XD! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter...personally I didn't like it, but I wanted to get something up since I haven't written for a looong time...I know its short but the other chapters will be very important and will be longer :D so stay tuned...

**!Important Note!**

I **WILL** be continuing my other fic -Trials of a Ninja- but that will be after this one, since this story is **almost done! **

**So...**it is your choice if you want a **SEQUEL! **Vote if you want one...XD!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

**THOSE WHO REVIEWED or READ THE STORY XD!**

So...

The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

**NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!**

Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect...

Thank you and till the next Update XD


	16. Paparazzi & Surprise visits?

Authors note at the end...Please read it

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person_  
__  
/**bold/italics/-**_Person speaking to bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

**L**ast time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present...

I sighed as I slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection...I focused on my eyes...the so-called 'windows to my soul'...sadness poured from them, they screamed for freedom...freedom of my broken heart, which had been constantly stepped on...Steam started to fog the mirrors and I shook my head of my thoughts.

I took of my clothes and carelessly threw them not really caring where they landed; I stepped in the shower and relaxed my shoulders. I sighed as I felt the warm water hit my back...I closed my eyes and for the first time in many years I allowed myself to cry...

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 16 – Paparazzi & Surprise visits?

* * *

_Normal P.O.V)_

* * *

"**O**kay...a bit more to the right please..." 

"Who?"

"The young man with the cap...Tyson?"

"Okay"

"Perfect!"

"Umm...Kai?...yes well can you smile...at least?

"Hn"

"Ok...Great, you guys are naturals, I will give you a ten minute break and then I just need a couple more shots"

The blade breakers were now dealing with a photo shoot which was going pretty good, except for Tyson who accidentally knocked down a couple of camera's on his way in...

_

* * *

_

_(Amber's P.O.V)

* * *

_

'This is such a waste of time' I thought as I grabbed my hair in an irritated fashion. I walked away to the "snack" table and got myself a cup of coffee, I sighed in relief '... caffeine...' I praised silently...I quickly glanced at my team and noticed them laughing at something, except for Kai...that guy is a block...it must have been something Tyson said...I found myself look at them longingly...'I want to be happy...I wish I was able to be carefree'...I thought wearily.

Ever since that night, I have been seeing more memories...none of which were pleasant...they all showed my pain... the torture I went through both physically and mentally...

I turned around quickly and gripped my coffee cup harder, slamming it down on the table gently spilling some of the contents. 'I can't put myself down' I thought angrily, 'I won't let it get to me again'.

I felt a warm presence in my head, she offered comfort but I ignored her...I haven't spoken to Kryptonite since that nigh-

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_You're pitiful" a man seethed as he pushed a young girl to the ground kicking her when she made contact with the floor. The girl immediately curled up waiting for more blows to her stomach, but they never came..._

_The girl hesitantly opened her scrunched up eyes and saw her older brother in front of her in a crouching position. "Mark..." she whispered hoping that he would go back to the way he was._

_The said boy simply grabbed a fistful of hair and brought her so that his mouth hovered over her ear, seconds passed by slowly, it felt like eternity before she got a response of some sort... "Your weak" he hissed as he pushed her back to the ground. _

_Her eyes widened as her brother spoke those words with such hate...she curled up again and remained on the cold cement floor wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve this..._

_

* * *

_

_End of Flashback__

* * *

_

I jolted back to reality and shook my head at the memory. I sighed and drank my coffee, calmly walking back to my team. I nodded my head in greeting, as my thoughts wandered to the upcoming interview...

* * *

"Okay I'm just going to warn you a bit about _them_. There main goal is to get a story...a _hot_ story, so if they dig up something they will dig deep. So think before you say something, you wouldn't want a ridiculous story being made on something that you accidentally slipped out...I've been to many of these "interviews" I know how they act..." one of the male stylists said to the blade breakers who were about to enter the room where the conference was going to be held. 

The blade breakers nodded, most wanting to get it over with. They made there way to the table once they heard there cue.

_

* * *

_

_(Amber's P.O.V)_

* * *

I trailed behind Max, as applause rang throughout the room. I sat at my seat, which was between Rei and Max, with a fake smile plastered on my face. 'As if I would go to an interview willingly', I thought while rolling my eyes. 

I looked around and saw interviewer's get there recorders, pens and papers, to avoid rolling my eyes and saying anything that would get me in trouble I grabbed the pitcher filled with water, that was left on the table, and poured myself a glass.

I felt a feeling of relief as the first question was aimed toward Tyson, although I knew that I would be asked a lot of questions since I was new to the team. I felt somewhat reassured as I saw the other teams in the crowd, except for my brother's team...they were never anywhere...suspicions began to arise, but I soon shook them off as I saw a familiar person...I suddenly froze, in the crowd was a muscular average sized man, with brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a Vitiosus vest..._Markov_..._Captain Markov...,_ he was wearing one of those smirks I grew up to hate. I clenched my fists under the table, as I felt my lungs lose all the air inside of them. What was he doing here? What was he up to?

I suddenly felt someone kick my foot, I looked to my right and saw Rei gesture towards the crowd with an exasperated look.

"Oh, sorry...I was just a bit nervous, can you repeat the question?" I said, with another one of those 'smiles'.

"Where were you born again?" the interviewer asked, I didn't bother looking for them in the crowd, knowing it would take a while.

"I was born in Portugal" I said briefly not wanting to give any details of my life. I looked around and saw an arm rise; I looked toward that person and saw that it was Markov. I nodded my head toward his direction as my shoulder's tensed. Was he doing this to make me feel insecure? Was he going to try and make me look bad in front of the press?

"This question is for Amber...I heard from some, that...you used to be on another team, if it's true, what was the team's name?" He asked. I involuntarily shivered as I heard his voice...It's been so long...'but not long enough' I thought darkly... My mind then went to the question, and I somewhat panicked in my head.

My team doesn't know anything of my past! Was he trying to make me reveal it? What am I supposed to do? I could have dealt with a simple interview...but I don't want to deal with the person who tortured me and made my brother betray our family! No use saying a lie...he might do something...I know Markov very well...he's not the type to let things fly...

"...Yes, I was apart of CaptusX" I said in what sounded like a confident voice. I saw that some of my team were shifting in there seats. Great... I had a feeling that I wouldn't get away with avoiding tonight.

I looked around and saw more and more hands raise...'perfect...I won't be getting out of here anytime soon, either' I thought bitterly as I gestured towards a woman at the front, my gaze then fell towards where Markov was seating...well where he was sitting..._'_that _bastard_' I silently cursed.

"Are you related to anyone on that team, I talked with that team earlier and they said that they had a sibling in the competition...on this team" she asked.

I started breathing deeper...my secrets were being revealed to my team...I didn't want them to find out this way...I suddenly thought about my brother's team and Markov's sudden appearance...'I've been set up' I thought bitterly.

"Yes, I am Mark's sibling" I answered.

Once again more hands began to rise. 'This is getting to complicated for my taste' I thought before I began to rise from my seat, the people stopped rising there hands, and resulted to shouting out the questions, I bent toward the microphone on the table, "I'm not feeling very well, thank you for your time" I said into it as I left, my team quickly following me.

As soon as I was out of view from the camera's I began to run...run from my team...run from the questions...I heard them yell my name, as I pushed my legs further.

I continued running, letting my legs take me, to my destination...and saw that I was heading towards the hotel. I briefly looked behind me, and saw my team coming up behind me fast, 'Oh crap'...I ran faster and pushed the elevator button waiting for it to arrive 'come on' I thought as I noticed it was taking to long, in a way I was glad that I finally got to catch my breathe...but I didn't want to face my team...I felt as if I betrayed them when I didn't just tell them my past...But why does it matter? What difference will it make?

_/ They are your team...your friends...they deserve to know since it does affect your relationship with them...Vitiosus is not an organization to be taken lightly...and I warn you...that something will happen.../ _Kryptonite said, somewhat hesitantly.

/**_Like what? Why don't you ever tell me these things, why are you always keeping secrets! You think it helps me but it doesn't/ _**I yelled at her.

_/Mistress must understand! I have tried many times, but you have been ignoring me! You already know that Vitiosus is after you...Your parents were killed for a reason. They were scientists at that Lab in Vitiosus Amber! A long time ago they accidentally invented something...a bitbeast...a clone of two bitbeasts...your brother carries that clone.../ Kryptonite responded._

**_/...I've known you practically my whole life...once again...why didn't you tell me before/ _**I asked.

/_ You weren't ready...your not even ready now...but as I said something will happen.../_she responded. I wanted to ask her more questions but the connection was broken.

The elevator door opened and I stepped in, my thoughts roaming around my bitbeasts words.

I pressed the button for the 16th floor and leaned against one of the corners, momentarily forgetting about my team.

I heard others enter the elevator but I ignored them as I continued to look down. I suddenly felt the elevator stop with a jolt. I looked up and saw my team looking at me, all of them had different expressions...some with confusion, anger, and uncertainty.

"No more lies" Rei spoke out after a moment of silence. "No more lies" I responded wanting to just get it over with.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Here's another update...hope you liked it, I personally think I could have done better...But I wanted to put another one up for you guys. Now things are starting to go deeper then before...you will know more about the death of her parents... since it does play a pretty important role, and yes she was a part of CaptusX back then when she was still in Vitiosus, since they also called themselves that, at that time. 

**!Important Note!**

I **WILL** be continuing my other fic -Trials of a Ninja- but that will be after this one, since this story is **almost done! **

**So...**it is your choice if you want a **SEQUEL! **Vote if you want one...XD!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

**THOSE WHO REVIEWED or READ THE STORY XD!**

So...

The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

**NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!**

Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect...

Thank you and till the next Update XD


	17. A Dark Past Part I

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person

_Italics _- FlashBacks

/**bold & italics/-**Person speaking to bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

**This Chapter will be focusing on her past which will be broken up into two/three parts…**

* * *

**L**ast time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present….

_

* * *

_

_ /Mistress must understand! I have tried many times, but you have been ignoring me! You already know that Vitiosus is after you...Your parents were killed for a reason. They were scientists at that Lab in Vitiosus Amber! A long time ago they accidentally invented something...a bitbeast...a clone of two bitbeasts...your brother carries that clone.../ Kryptonite responded._

**_/...I've known you practically my whole life...once again...why didn't you tell me before/ _**I asked.

/_ You weren't ready...your not even ready now...but as I said something will happen.../_she responded. I wanted to ask her more questions but the connection was broken.

The elevator door opened and I stepped in, my thoughts roaming around my bitbeasts words.

I pressed the button for the 16th floor and leaned against one of the corners, momentarily forgetting about my team.

I heard others enter the elevator but I ignored them as I continued to look down. I suddenly felt the elevator stop with a jolt. I looked up and saw my team looking at me, all of them had different expressions...some with confusion, anger, and uncertainty.

"No more lies" Rei spoke out after a moment of silence. "No more lies" I responded wanting to just get it over with.

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 17 – A Dark Past (Part I)

* * *

_­Amber's Parent's past –_

_(A/N---- _She only knew her parent's were scientists and this flashback is for you to understand the past, Amber does get to see some of the past that occurs since her bit beast has been revealing it…)

* * *

_**T**he sound of a constant beep could be heard throughout the room, men and women in white cloaks walked through the room observing the tanks that currently contained balls of energy._

_A woman with long shinning black hair and amazing aqua eyes, sat in front of a computer, her brows creased in concentration as she looked at the information being displayed._

_She jolted with a start when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder softly; she turned around to see a man with short dark brown hair with traces of red and emerald eyes. _

"_How are things coming along?" the man asked as he leaned forward looking at the information on the screen, his hand slightly gliding over hers as he took the mouse._

_Her heard her let out a sigh, and a chuckle escaped his throat. He glanced back at her to notice her glare, he backed away slowly and she couldn't hold in her laugh._

"_It seems no matter how hard I'm trying things aren't working, Felipe, I know I'm getting there…I'm just missing something" the woman said after releasing another sigh._

"_Don't worry Celia, we are very close" Felipe replied to the tired woman._

"_It's getting late, we should go home…I hope the kids are doing okay with Elena" Celia said as she organized the desk._

"_I'm sure they are doing fine" Felipe said as he began walking away towards his station._

_Celia was about to turn off the computer when a fellow worker was passing by and tripped bumping into her, causing her to shift her weight towards her hands, which were placed on the keyboard._

_After a quick apology, the scientist walked off to his original destination. Celia looked on the screen noticing different codes appearing on the screen, she began to panic, when the codes didn't disappear. _

"_Oh my! My work! What's happening?" she said with distraught as she tried hitting different keys._

_Suddenly the screen went blank…Celia could feel her heart stop, 'What will my boss say?' she thought franticly. _

_She took a seat and laid her head in her hands, her hair framing her face. She looked up when she noticed her hair being illuminated by the screen light. She looked back at the screen with hopeful eyes._

_On the screen several forms of DNA twirled about in the program, she held her breathe as she looked at the information more closely. 'Is this…' she thought but jolted again when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Must you keep doing that" she grumbled, dragging her eyes away from the screen, but all she received was a shrug. _

"_Are you ready to go, you can't keep the babysitter waiting" Felipe said as he began to get her things ready for her, when he saw that she wasn't moving, he gave her a questioning look._

"_I think…I don't know how…but, I think I got it…" she said barely above a whisper._

_She saw her husband's eyes widen slightly in both happiness and horror. He closed his eyes and sighed before returning back to his original task. "It can wait till tomorrow, we can discuss this more at home, save the program and we will see it at home" he said in a whisper._

"_But Felipe… we aren't supposed to take information ho-"she started but was silenced with her husbands glare, she sighed for was seemed like the umpteenth time that day; and did what he said._

_The married couple walked in silence throughout the plain corridor, sometimes bidding there greetings towards fellow co-workers._

_Celia let out another sigh when they got into the car, Felipe glanced at her knowing she was about to 'speak her mind' he rolled his eyes and waited for his wife's oncoming rant. _

"_We shouldn't have done that…I know you know that!" she said her voice somewhat rigid. _

"_Celia…This is not a joke…this job is not a joke. We are being blackmailed! Finding the answers will free us…or will it? What is this special project really about hmm? What will happen if t-this 'thing' is unleashed" he said his voice rising._

_He looked over and noticed his wife's fist clench, a sudden feeling of guilt erupted inside of him. _

"_Celia look I'm so-"he started but was silenced by his wife._

"_I know Felipe…I am also scared…But you know as well as I do we will not get away, they will want us 'finished' for knowing too much." She said sadness laced in her voice. _

_Both remained quiet for the rest of the journey, as they pulled up the drive way they saw a young woman sitting on the steps of their house looking at the sky, a bag by her side. She had brown hair with blonde streaks and hazel eyes. She smiled a tired smile as she saw the car drive up the drive way._

"_Hello" The couple greeted the babysitter, Celia giving her a hug, while Felipe nodded his greeting. _

"_How were they Elena?" Celia asked. "They were good as usual, Mark was teaching Amber how to blade" Elena said with a smile. _

_Felipe nodded his head in pride and bid her a goodnight before entering the house._

_He flipped his shoes off, and threw his jacket on the hook, placing his briefcase on the kitchen table. He made his way quietly upstairs, his face scrunching up in frustration as the stairs creaked._

_He opened the door to his kid's shared bedroom and rolled his eyes as he heard another creak. His eyes softened as he saw his kid's sleeping peacefully. He gave them a light kiss on the forehead and turned to leave only to jump slightly when he saw his wife leaning against the door frame. _

"_It's about time I startle you" she whispered, chuckling when her husband gave her a playful glare. Both took a final look at their kids before closing the door of there room. _

_They walked downstairs towards the living room but stopped dead in there tracks when they saw a figure sitting on one of the sofa's. The figure got up his features illuminating in the light that shone from the room next door._

"_Markov" Celia mumbled out. "Nice house you have here" he said feigning an innocent look, while looking at Celia hungrily. Felipe saw what he was doing and stood in front of his wife "what do you want!" he demanded. _

"_Me? Hmm…Nothing really, just decided to pay a friendly visit to our 'favorite' scientists" he said sending Celia a suggestive wink._

_Felipe glared at him, but turned his attention to the light thumps that were heard coming down from the stairs. _

_A young girl and a young boy rubbed there eyes from the light as they came downstairs, Celia quickly walked to there children mumbling words to them that the two men couldn't hear, and ushered them upstairs. _

"_So those are your kids eh?" he said a smirk appearing on his face._

"_Don't you even think about it!" Felipe all but hissed as he stepped forward._

"_Tut, tut, what a temper" Markov said the smirk still on his face. "Time's ticking old man, we need those bit beasts, you better start moving or else..." he continued harshly, letting his threat hang in the air as he glanced at the stairs from where his kids came from._

_Felipe followed his eyes and glared at the spot he was looking that, he turned back and saw know one there. His fists automatically clenched as her shut the door and locked it, going around the house and making sure everything was closed, and the curtains were shut._

_He walked towards the kitchen table and fetched his briefcase making sure the contents weren't touched. His shoulder's tensed as he felt his wife's hands wrap around his waist, her head cuddling his back. _

_He allowed a shaky sigh escape his lips, as his hands went over his wife's slightly squeezing them in assurance. _

"_Let's go to sleep" she mumbled, and walked to her room. Felipe followed after her, briefcase in hand._

_

* * *

_

"Okay so you lived in Portugal, with your parent's and your brother." Max said, and got a nod of confirmation from his female teammate.

"And your parent's were scientists?" Rei asked shifting slightly to get more comfortable on the small couch in the 'living room'.

After the elevator incident the bladebreakers had gone upstairs to Kai and Amber's room to finally find out about the truth.

"…Yeah…they seemed happy until that day where Markov came to our house…I had never seen my mom so nervous, I remember her hands shaking as she tucked me and my brother back to bed, but when I asked her she just responded that she was tired…" Amber replied quietly.

The rest of the bladebreakers remained quiet contemplating on the information that was given so far, but were interrupted from there thoughts when the brunette continued…

* * *

_The next day at the laboratory_

_

* * *

_

_Celia fingered the necklace filled with an opal-like color, which was around her neck. 'I won't let them get to you' she thought before she tucked in her necklace inside her shirt. It was a family heirloom; it was given to her by her older brother who had passed away._

_She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the noise of glass cracking; she quickly glanced behind her and saw the ball of energy move around the glass tank in a frenzy, "Endriagor" she said quietly._

_She saw her husband run over, and press a couple of buttons, making the tank fill with a grey liquid. _

_She sighed as she returned to observing the information on the computer screen to see if there were any kinks in the plan. _

_The first stage of the plan was complete. Celia felt guilt rise from the pit of her stomach when she saw her son's bit beast split into two…one dark…and one light, both in separate tanks…she shook her head trying to forget her son's tears, a couple of days ago he claimed that a boy stole his bitbeast '_He_ must have had something to do with it'…_

_She clenched her fists when she thought of that vile 'creature' entering their home…'His greed will be the death of him' she thought angrily before starring at the third tank._

_In there lay a dark force, an involuntary shiver ran down her spine just thinking of the destruction this bit beast could do. _

"_Is black Dranzer ready for the conjunction?" Felipe asked disrupting her from her thoughts._

"_Hmm…I have a bad feeling about this" Celia answered quietly her eyes wandering over to the tank which contained the better half of Endriagor._

"_Cel…I know you do, but we have to finish what we started" Felipe answered looking at his wife's hidden necklace that was slightly poking out of her shirt._

"_Hide that well, hopefully she will help in the future!" Felipe continued, only to receive a nod from his wife._

_

* * *

_

_Kryptonite's P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

_Nothing good will come of this…_

_/Endriagor…can you hear me/ I tried, hoping to get a reply._

_/What do you want/ I heard a voice boom; I shivered at the malice in his voice. I could discreetly hear a voice crying for help in the back…'the better half of him' I thought sadly._

_/You must resist the power that will connect with you/ I said loudly trying to reason with him, but the only reply I got was a dark chuckle. I quickly broke the connection… 'It's no use' I thought wearily._

_Once Black Dranzer, connects with Endriagor Preto (black), Endriagor Branco (white) will be pushed into the corner… hopefully he will not die…_

'_I can't do anything inside a necklace' I thought in frustration._

_I was interrupted from my thoughts when a felt a large force of darkness increase. 'No' I screamed shaking with fear as the darkness continued to increase. _

_

* * *

_

_End of Kryptonite's P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

_Felipe shielded his wife his back facing the tank as a huge amount energy burst throughout the room. Felipe kept a strong hold of his wife when the force blew them away making them land several feet behind where they were._

_He winced as shards of glass flew towards him slightly cut him, but he ignored the pain and looked at his wife, her eyes were clenched shut and she was shaking, "Are you alright?" he asked panic could be heard in his voice. _

_He received a nod, and he slightly tightened his hold on her before letting go. The sound of an alarm could be heard throughout the room but he paid no heed to it. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Markov looking at a beyblade, a crazy glint in his eyes._

"_You've captured it" Felipe asked in a monotone voice, but the only response he got was a chuckle._

"_Good work…Your fired" he said calmly before walking away with the beyblade clutched in his hand. Felipe's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. He glanced back and saw his wife looking at the three tanks._

"_Celia?" he asked out quietly, but he got no response. He called to her again and got no reply. He walked toward her and laid his hand on her shoulder, which was shaking. 'If only there was a way to undo everything that has happened…' Felipe thought sadly before embracing his wife._

"_What have we done" she whispered…_

_

* * *

_

"Pure darkness…" Rei said quietly, once again taking in the important information.

"Most of these memories are coming from Kryptonite…my parent's were blackmailed by Markov of Vitiosus. Vitiosus is an organization much like the abbey that Kai was involved in. Markov would fly over to Portugal and visit the special lab they had there, my parent's were one of the best scientists Portugal had…They were great in the area of DNA…K-Kryptonite told me that she was supposed to be the other bitbeast used in the 'experiment', but they hid her…" Amber said quietly.

"That bit beast is still unstable…" Kai said quietly.

"Yes…a bit beast is only balanced when both the dark side and the light side work harmoniously…but in this case Endriagor Preto overrules Endriagor branco because of Black Dranzer. Since the darkness is so great…some of it will seep into the owner's mind" Amber replied.

"But was that really Black Dranzer, I thought the Balkov Abbey had it?" Max asked, squeezing the pillow he was holding slightly.

"No, it was a clone" Amber said lowering her head.

* * *

_A boy with dark brown hair and aqua eyes was sitting in a tree, his head in between both of his hands. _

_He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call out his name. He looked down only two see his two best friends which were twins, both had brown hair with natural highlights of blonde. The only way you could tell the difference between the two was there eye color; Carlos has light blue colored eyes, while his brother Luis has light green eyes._

_He jumped down and greeted them. "What were you doing up there?" Carlos asked, while he bent down to tie his shoelace._

"_Nothing" Mark answered as he shifted his gaze to the other kids who were blading, a sad look crossed his face but left as soon as it came._

"_Oh yeah, Lydia and Amber are waiting for us. You know how your sister and girlfriend act when we're late" Luis said earning a punch on the shoulder from his friend._

"_She's not my girlfriend" Mark muttered a slight blush arising on his face._

_The three were walking silently, the twins shifted uncomfortably wondering if they're friend was alright._

"…_Did you get your bit beast back?" Luis asked, only to receive a harsh nudge from his sibling, he glared back at him and turned his focus on Mark._

"_No…not yet, but I will" Mark said quietly avoiding the looks they were sending him._

"_Rodrigo had no right to steal your bit beast" Luis said angrily, before receiving another nudge from his brother, in which he responded with a glare of his own._

"_Hmm" was Mark's only response. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw someone familiar. 'The man from a couple of nights ago' he thought._

"_Hello" A man said, he was muscular average sized man, with brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a vest, that showed a V shaped crest on his left breast._

_The kids stopped and looked at the man, curiosity and fear in there eyes. "I remember you, from that battle a couple of days ago…hmm…pity that boy stole your bit beast" the man said smoothly looking at Mark._

_Mark lowered his head in shame, but only brought it back up when he heard a chuckle, anger lingered in his eyes, as he looked at this stranger. _

"_Don't worry…I'm not making fun of you. You fought hard…but I also found it unfair, so I took things into my own hand" the man said taking something out of his pocket. Mark looked at it curiously and picked it up, a sudden feeling overcame him but he shook it off._

"_This is-" Mark started but was hushed by the mysterious man. "Have fun" the man said before walking off._

_Mark and the twins looked at the blade that the man had given. "That's…"Luis started but was cut off by his brother. "What's wrong with it" Carlos said._

_Mark shrugged and pocketed his blade, plastering a smile on his face he motioned for the other's to hurry. "Oh…don't tell my sister" Mark said when he caught site of his sister._

_The other's just looked at him curiously but shrugged it off._

'_I don't trust that guy…Mark shouldn't have accepted that blade' Carlos thought, but ignored it when he saw the girls with some not-so-nice expressions._

_Unbeknownst to Mark, the darkness was beginning to seep into his mind… _

_

* * *

_

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

o e ontinued…_

* * *

_

Well here's another update, hope you liked it! Now is when things actually begin! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. So yeah, you will get to see things unravel and you guys can finally understand what has been going on…well what's happened in the past.

Felipe (Philip) and Celia are there parent's.

Elena is there babysitter

Luis and Carlos are twins, and are the siblings of Lydia (which is Amber's best friend), and the three of them with Mark make up CaptusX…

Markov equivalent to Boris from the Abbey… but he works in Vitiosus…

If you have any questions just ask

And the ending flashback is what happened before … if you don't remember then here you go…

_-------_

_Two girls around the age of 6 watched while three boys ran up to them. The first girl had black hair with red tips up till her shoulders and her eyes were a mix of brown and purple which were currently turning a light shade of red. _

_The girl beside her had blonde hair with natural highlights of brown and had hazelnut colored eyes. The first of the three boys had dark brown hair and had aqua colored eyes. The other two boys were twins and had brown hair with natural highlights of blonde._

_"Your late" said the girl with black hair with red tips_

_"It's not our fault, someone was holding us up" said the boy with dark brown hair_

_"What happened" asked the second girl_

_"I don't know some weird man was just asking us questions" said the boy with dark brown hair._

_"Well what are you guys waiting for" said the twins together while getting out their blades._

_The rest of them ran off to an empty blading dish, except for the girl with black hair that had red tips. ' I wonder what that guy wanted to know' she thought, but was brought out her thoughts by her friends calling her over._

_"Amber"_

-------

Like I said in the beginning, most of the past if for you to see what has happened, Amber is only telling them what she remembers and what her bitbeast has told her…

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

**THOSE WHO REVIEWED or READ THE STORY XD! **

So...

The **MORE REVIEWS** I get, the **FASTER I UPDATE**! It's not that hard of a concept... you just have to click the purple button!

**NO FLAMES please, Constructive Criticism is GREATLY appreciated!**

Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect...

Thank you and till the next Update XD!


	18. A Dark Past Part II

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person

_Italics _- FlashBacks

/**bold & italics/-**Person speaking to bit beast

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

**This Chapter is the second installment focusing on her past …**

---------

**L**ast time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present….

_Scene change_

_On the screen several forms of DNA twirled about in the program, she held her breathe as she looked at the information more closely. 'Is this…' she thought but jolted again when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_Scene change_

"_Markov" Celia mumbled out. "Nice house you have here" he said feigning an innocent look, while looking at Celia hungrily. Felipe saw what he was doing and stood in front of his wife "what do you want!" he demanded. _

_Scene change_

_He received a nod, and he slightly tightened his hold on her before letting go. The sound of an alarm could be heard throughout the room but he paid no heed to it. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Markov looking at a beyblade, a crazy glint in his eyes._

_Scene change_

"Yes…a bit beast is only balanced when both the dark side and the light side work harmoniously…but in this case Endriagor Preto overrules Endriagor branco because of Black Dranzer. Since the darkness is so great…some of it will seep into the owner's mind" Amber replied.

_Scene change_

_Unbeknownst to Mark, the darkness was beginning to seep into his mind… _

---------

Note- The little part at the beginning will be a flashback that I have already written, but I will be continuing it…

There is also another flashback which is the death of her parents, that flashback will be joining up with this one, it's like a puzzle I'm just putting in the missing pieces together…

-------------

_

* * *

_

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 18 – A Dark Past: Part II

* * *

_**A**mber sat in her room on the floor looking at the calendar she took from the kitchen. "One, two thre-…" she counted but was interrupted when her door suddenly slammed open loudly. It hit the wall and propelled back towards her brother who entered quickly, avoiding the door slamming into his shoulder. _

_Amber who had jumped up from fright sat back down on the floor glancing at her brother wearily. Mark, who seemed unaffected, walked towards his wardrobe to get some clothes to change into._

"_Hey Mark…" she said cautiously, not liking the dark look in his eye. She waited for a response but simply got a nod of acknowledgment. She stood up and walked to him slowly, wondering why he was acting so differently. When she was behind him she slowly lifted her arms and hugged him, burying her head in his back. She stopped and stepped back when she got no response. _

_She waited there for what seemed like forever, just to get some sort of response. After a minute of watching her brother gather his things, she marched up to him and roughly grabbed him by his shoulder's and turned him around harshly so that he now faced her. _

"_What do you want Amber, I'm busy" Mark hissed, before he shook her off violently. Amber looked at him, shock evident on her face. "I-I…never mind" she said quietly before walking out of the room. _

_If she stayed there looking at him she would have noticed the flash of guilt in his eyes for a brief moment before they turned dark once again._

_

* * *

_

_Two days after the incident in her bedroom__

* * *

_

"_Amber!" A girl called out as she ran towards her friend who was currently on the swing._

_She slowed down slightly when she saw her friend look away. 'Wonder what's wrong…she's usually is happy…especially when it's almost her birthday' Lydia thought._

"_Hey!" Lydia said breathlessly facing Amber, her hands on her knees as she was catching her breath. _

"_Hey" Amber said quietly focusing her attention on her feet, which were currently being engulfed in sand._

_Lydia looked at her friend with a frown on her face, the only time she ever saw her friend like this was when…well…her pet bird pudgy died… _

"_Ly-" Amber started but was interrupted by her friend who was currently dragging her in the direction of the monkey bars. Amber looked quizzically to her friend, but the only response she got was a nod in the direction of the sun which was currently setting._

_Once the two friends settled on the monkey bars, they quietly watched the sun set, amazed at the beauty that the sky and sun could produce. _

_

* * *

_

(Ambers P.O.V)

_I pulled out the necklace that my mom gave me yesterday, and held it in my hands. It had a calming affect to my restless mood… I feel like something's going to happen…but I don't know what._

_I have never seen my brother act that way…nor have I ever seen that _look_ in his eye. I shuddered just remembering it._

_I twitched slightly as I felt a presence enter my head…I couldn't help but smile slightly..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Ambers Flashback/ Ambers P.O.V)**_

**_I frowned as my mother 'accidentally' splashed me with water. I noticed her looking at me with a serious expression before laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh as well._**

"_**What's wrong sweetie, your never this quiet …did something happen?" I heard my mother ask.**_

"**_Hmm…no" I answered back drying the plates that she washed. I continued drying the dishes for what seemed like hours before I saw my mother toss the sponge in the sink. _**

_**I saw her look around and bend down so that we were eye-to-eye. "I have a surprise for you" I heard her say a bright smile on her face…I looked at her smile…I always loved it when she smiled…it always made me relax.**_

**_I looked at her in wonder as she pulled out a beautiful necklace; it had a gold chain and an opal like stone that had a type of locket surrounding it. I gazed at the opal-like stone in amazement…it was strange…I looked at it closely and saw the opal colors dance about gracefully inside the stone. _**

**_I glanced at my mother who was also gazing at the stone with happiness and a trace of…sadness?_**

"_**Amber, inside this necklace is a bit beast…her name is Kryptonite…she was given to me by my brother…she is very special, but I need to ask you a favor…" I heard her say quietly in a sort of a rushed tone.**_

**_I nodded my head and waited for her to continue, I heard her draw in a deep shaky breath._**

"_**You cannot use her yet…I can't tell you why, but you must not summon her yet..." she said sadness and anger laced in her voice.**_

**_I nodded my head…but I didn't understand…I gave her a hug and quietly gave her an excuse and left the room…I thought about going to my room but dismissed the idea because of my brother. I walked towards the door and headed for the park that was nearby._**

_**As I reached there, I saw that no one was there which was kind of strange…but then again dinner was just finishing. **_

**_I walked towards the monkey bars and climbed sitting on the highest perch. I sat and crossed my legs, making sure I was secure before taking a deep breath. _**

**_I looked around before pulling out the necklace my mother gave me. I looked at the swirling mix of colors dance and collide together…it was beautiful!_**

_**I suddenly stopped when I felt some sort of evil presence, I quickly put my necklace away and turned around. **_

'_**No one's here…' I thought before turning back in the direction I was in before.**_

**_I slightly turned my head to the right, only to see and hand creeping up toward my shoulder. I shifted quickly… a little too quickly. _**

_**I screamed before landing on the floor, my back colliding roughly with the particles of sand. I felt my breath leave me, because of the impact, and tried to forget the pain.**_

_**I forgot about the pain and looked around for the person that was going to grab me, I looked up shocked to see…**_

_**

* * *

**_

To **B**e **C**ontinued…

o e ontinued…

* * *

Well here is another chapter I know it's short but at least its something right? Hope you guys liked it, and it will get more interesting.

For my other story I will be redoing it. I'm sure that many can agree that once people start writing, the more they write, the better they write, and I think I can do better with my other story…

I am very sorry if I haven't updated sooner. I enjoy writing, but things always come up that I have to deal with!

I'm writing the next chapter so hopefully I can get in three-four more chapters before Christmas break is over.

Thank you to those who have reviewed or simply read the story, your reviews are the best motivation :D I am sorry for the speeling mistakes…but I am not perfect.

Thank you and till the next update (which is hopefully sooner then last time)….

- **R**ed**F**ox**D**emon


	19. Between Memories and Reality

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the next chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person or person speaking to bitbeast

_Italics _- FlashBacks

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

This fic may contain some swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you...

**

* * *

**

Last time on A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present….

* * *

ast time on 

_**I suddenly stopped when I felt some sort of evil presence, I quickly put my necklace away and turned around. **_

'**_No one's here…' I thought before turning back in the direction I was in before._**

_**I slightly turned my head to the right, only to see and hand creeping up toward my shoulder. I shifted quickly… a little too quickly. **_

_**I screamed before landing on the floor, my back colliding roughly with the particles of sand. I felt my breath leave me, because of the impact, and tried to forget the pain.**_

_**I forgot about the pain and looked around for the person that was going to grab me, I looked up shocked to see…**_

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 19 – Between Memories and Reality

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

* * *

I continued to toss in my sleep, the recollections of the past continued to rush to me. I tried connecting with my bitbeast, so that I can tell her to stop unleashing these locked memories, but she never responded.

I turned to the left, the sheets tangling with my legs. I clutched my pillow harder before releasing my grip and reattaching it to my head.

Perspiration trailed down my face, my breath deepening until I was practically panting. I sat up quickly and looked around the room seeing it empty.

Silent tears fell down my face; I waited…counting the seconds wondering when it was going to end. I felt that the pleasant memories did more harm to me than the darkness that was thrust upon me.

I could not think straight, all I could see was memories…memories….and more memories…how I hated the word.

I laughed bitterly at myself. I felt weak and useless.

I looked upwards wanting to scream my hatred for everything in the world. It is surprising how one incident can lead to the destruction of ones dreams.

I was born into a good family. Everything seemed perfect at home, but that was quickly shattered. I had found out from Kryptonite that my parents were forced to work under Markov, experimenting on linking two bitbeasts together.

The experiment had been on my brothers bitbeast which had been taken earlier by a boy at the park who he battled with. That boy was also being influenced by Markov, which is how he got Endriagor.

When the joint was made between Black Dranzer and Endriagor, there was somewhat of an imbalance. To have balance you need the same amount of light as well as darkness, during the experiment Endriagor got split into two parts, a good and an evil.

Since Black Dranzer is obviously evil, the joint made it possible to have more darkness then light.

The blade was then given to my brother, at first he was normal, but Kryptonite told me that because of the imbalance…he could not handle the amount of darkness that it had, causing it to seep into him, latching onto his thoughts and corrupting his judgment.

I found my brother acting more strange. The day at the park when I fell off the bars was the last time I saw him…his true self. I remember looking into his eyes as he helped me up, I saw his eyes that held honestly and love, but it was quickly replaced with indifference.

I was scared that day…very scared…

We walked home that night silently, that was also the last time I had total peace before utter chaos erupted.

That night was the night my parents were murdered.

Markov was there with a crew of scientists, while my parents were being held by his guards.

I remember running and kicking him in the shin. I laughed at my poor attempt but continued to face the reality of what happened that night.

After I kicked him he roughly grabbed me by my collar, hauling me into the air while gripping my brother's shoulder. The pain I felt was immense, I was an innocent and did not know what was going on. The hold he had on my neck was unbearable…I clutched my neck thinking that the pain was the world thing I have ever suffered. Yet I was shortly corrected a couple of days later, where whipping was something that normally happened.

If someone were to tell me that I would be thrown into a dungeon of sorts, I would have scratched my head and dismiss the idea with an incredulous look, thinking that they were insane.

I do not really remember what happened but the last thing I memorized was Endriagor being released and murdering my parents, by seeing that I lost both my innocence and much more. I still remember their screams of pure agony that ripped through there throats and into my soul, forever to be remembered.

I remember seeing blood…so much blood…

After the attack I was beaten, but I continued to refuse to come with them. I remember calling his name wanting him to save me…but he left me, and let me suffer. Alone.

I smiled bitterly as that night continued to replay in my mind, while cursing Kryptonite for doing this.

She said she guarded and altered my memories...cruelly the only ones which were real was those of Vitiosus.

I remembered the murder being different…neither including my brother's bitbeast nor Markov…just other men that appeared.

_/I did not want you to know about Endriagor…you would not have understood/ _I heard Kryptonite whisper before quickly cutting off the link.

I tried to mentally shake away the barrier that she placed, but I found I could not break it. I growled in frustration as she began to thrust more memories at me.

I slouched letting the tiredness take over me.

I silently laid down looking at the ceiling trying to ignore the nightmares. I felt dizzy and nauseous and felt myself slip in and out of consciousness. The emotional stress began to rip through me and I could not take it anymore.

_/I am sorry Amber/ _was the last thing I heard before I became unconscious.

* * *

In the depths of Amber's mind, is where her bitbeast lye, with a thick barrier that surrounded her. She saw everything that Amber could see, but she could simply tune it out and ignore it, while Amber suffered.

Kryptonite felt her mistress' pain and felt guilt overcome her senses as she saw Amber let out tears, in which no sound followed.

She found the position her mistress was placed in cruel, but it had to be done. She could not pity or sympathize with her. Kryptonite had to show her those memories…those of which she stored deep in her mind.

Seeing her old Mistress' death, Ambers mother Celia, made Kryptonite feel sadness of her own. She had been with Celia for so long, their bond very strong.

Kryptonite saw that her bond with Celia differed in comparison to her bond with Amber.

Even though she was there for Amber, she found that most of the time she kept to herself…as if she had a barrier of her own.

She wished that things did not turn out this way, but she could not change the past…just the future…

With this in mind Kryptonite planned out what was to come next in this infinite nightmare, in which more innocents were being dragged into.

* * *

It was early morning when Amber arose with a pounding headache that produced a loud groan from the said girl. She slowly got up wanting to reach her luggage to get some Advil.

She clumsily fell to the floor crawling to her bag. She reached into the blue suitcase with shaking hands, eagerly looking for the relief to her immense pain.

She felt around her bag, becoming inpatient with her missing medicine. After she found it she clumsily got up, getting support from the chair that was next to her bag.

Amber walked to the washroom slowly, finding it hard to walk. She concentrated on moving her feet forward. Reaching the washroom, she involuntarily shivered as her bare feet touched the cold tiled washroom. She walked quickly with one hand on the wall to guide her to the sink. She grabbed a Dixie cup that was beside the sink in a dispenser and filled it with water.

She made a face as she filled the cup with water, grudgingly looking at it not wanting to drink the tap water. She quickly shrugged off the disgust while placing the cup on the counter, opening the medicine container and popping out two red pills.

She threw them into her mouth grabbing the cup and chugging the water.

She scrunched the cup, glancing at her reflection and threw the crumpled piece in the garbage.

She moved her bangs aside and saw that her eyes showed her fatigue. She looked at her clothes, which were the same from the night before. She growled in frustration at the feeling of being unclean, it reminded her of how she felt everyday in that stupid organization.

She turned away from her reflection and entered the room only to squint her eyes at the amount of brightness that erupted throughout the room. She looked around the room and spotted him opening his luggage and removing some clothes.

Amber rolled her eyes and made my way to the window looking out of it. The view they had was simply of a busy street littered with cars and sidewalks filled with people walking towards their destination. 'I wonder what my destination is' she thought before she felt the presence of someone beside her.

She looked to her right and saw Kai standing next to her, also looking out the window. She turned back to the window; both remained silent for a moment observing the fast paced world below them.

"We have a battle today" Kai said quietly shifted so that his arms were crossed in front of him, settled against the windowpane.

Amber nodded her head and looked at him. He felt her gaze and also returned the glance. For a second both shared a brief moment of understanding, and Amber knew that he knew what she felt.

She closed her eyes and nodded before making her way over to her clothes, while Kai did the same.

She saw him take out a pair of briefs and clothes for the day. "I call dibs on the shower first" She said mockingly before picking up her clothes and heading to the washroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kai watched as she strutted to the washroom and smirked at her ability to act normal after all she's been through. He respected her, and was no longer suspicious of her actions. He swept a hand through his hair, as he remembered her horrible story that was dragged out of her.

He heard the emotion in her voice yesterday and he knew it was hard for her.

Kai shook his head of the thoughts as he heard the shower run followed by a loud sigh. He shook his head, before leaving his clothing on the table, making his way out the door to check if everyone else was up.

'This certainly will be an interesting tournament' He thought before throwing open the door of his teammate's room.

**

* * *

**

To be continued…

* * *

Hello! Sorry for the late chapter, but I had writer's block, and found that I was beginning to lose my inspiration for the story. However, it came back as the reviews came in XD! Well in this chapter you basically got a summary of what happened in her past. The next chapter will begin with the battles, and a confrontation will also happen…

I will also be fixing the previous chapters that were on here before…I read it over and I found a lot of mistakes and I think I can make it better.

Don't forget to check out my other story 'Trials of a ninja' for Naruto.

Thank you!

RedFoxDemon


	20. Suspicions and Meaningful Encounters

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the next chapter! **So read, enjoy and review!**

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person or person speaking to bitbeast

_Italics _- FlashBacks

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

* * *

Last Time on 'A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present'

* * *

Kai watched as she strutted to the washroom and smirked at her ability to act normal after all she's been through. He respected her, and was no longer suspicious of her actions. He swept a hand through his hair, as he remembered her horrible story that was dragged out of her.

He heard the emotion in her voice yesterday and he knew it was hard for her.

Kai shook his head of the thoughts as he heard the shower run followed by a loud sigh. He shook his head, before leaving his clothing on the table, making his way out the door to check if everyone else was up.

'This certainly will be an interesting tournament' He thought before throwing open the door of his teammate's room.

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter Twenty- Suspicions and Meaningful Encounters

* * *

Streams of light filtered into the room from the spaces between the window's curtains. A group of four individuals dressed in dark clothing stood before a desk where a silent figure sat, his gaze solely focused on the captain of the group.

The group shuffled discreetly, glancing at their leader who could not be seen- the shadow covering him, in a way so that only the outline of his figure stood out.

"The final games are approaching…you are all aware of my expectations." the man said, while shifting into a more comfortable position.

The group remained quiet waiting for the man to continue. If anyone were to enter the room, they would surely feel the evil aura that surrounded all the figures present, making the room unbearable.

"The amateurs are currently being taken care of, but now, we move on to more serious teams. Although, I am only interested in one particular individual in one of those teams-" He all but whispered.

One of the members snorted at this statement causing the room's focus to move onto her.

The man smirked, his gaze slowly traveling to the insolent member who decided to rudely interrupt his speech.

"I will warn you Miss Alrigo, that I do not tolerate impudence" he growled biting back his anger. The girl shivered unconsciously as she nodded her head, her face emotionless as the meeting continued.

"Several other teams from Vitiosus are participating, and they are helping with the plan. One of which is battling with our little team, gathering stats on them at this moment… All precautions have been taken to ensure that the last match is between you and the Bladebreakers…I want my precious possession back, and I will stop at nothing…" he said threateningly.

* * *

Amber panted, perspiration trailing down her face, as she watched the battle that was progressing. Both blades were currently spinning on opposite sides of the dish, waiting for some sign.

Amber straightened herself, noting that she was hunched over. This was her second team she was battling with and her second match with this particular team, since her team had drawn, picking her to win the tie breaker. However, she found it difficult since she was already tired from her first two battles.

The team they were battling was quite mysterious, they wore cloaks which covered them from prying eyes, however, their techniques were quite familiar though she couldn't pin point from where.

The peculiar thing was that this team had similar techniques as the team they battled earlier.

She grunted in frustration when she felt the opponent get a hit, which damaged a bit of her blade. Berating herself for her lack of concentration, Amber began thinking of a plan to finish the match, which would lead them one step closer to the final match.

Several moments passed in the battle and Amber found herself bored with being in defense and suddenly began striking the other blade with blunt force, she noted with satisfaction that her opponent stiffened with her new tactic.

Feeling confident she called out her bitbeast, maneuvering her blade so that it could get a good angle for the final shot.

/_Let's get the final shot in /_ Amber told her bitbeast, the connection between them still turbulent.

Feeling her nod her acknowledgment, she began to power-up but stopped when she noticed what the opponent was doing.

'Why the hell is he forfeiting' she thought before crossing her arms before her chest, while making a mental note to take a hot bath, because of her muscles soreness, which began to make itself known through her movement.

She saw the person pick up their blade, seeing that it was a male by his hand which was slightly calloused. He nodded his head at her and made his way out with his team trailing behind him.

The sounds of appraisal from the stadium were ignored as she got a strange feeling. She let out a breathe when she felt weight being put on her shoulder looking over she saw her team, who looked as exhausted as she was.

Max who had put his arm around her bid her congratulations before leading her away to the lockers where the rest of the team was already headed.

Amber felt dizzy finally hearing the crowds yell out their joy, and the announcers announce their position, things seemed to be moving quickly, and Amber found that she couldn't grasp what was happening.

She voiced her opinion to Max only to get the response of 'simply enjoy the moment', which did nothing to calm her restlessness.

Finally getting into the teams personal locker room, Amber unhooked herself from Max's grasp and began to pace around the room. The locker room was quiet, the echoing of her shoes resounding in the room.

"Don't you find it strange" she all but yelled to her team as she stopped to face them, her dark red bangs partially sticking to her face.

She looked over to Kai who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he looked at her. When she saw him nod slightly, she breathed in letting out a sigh. Slumping down to one of the benches she looked at Rei wondering if he felt it as well.

When she noticed his expression of unease, she felt herself calm down. Tyson who had a look of confusion faced Rei waiting for an explanation.

"The two teams that we just competed against appear to be very similar with their fighting strategy. And isn't it strange that the other team would bail out on the last minute. It did not seem like they were fighting us but-"

"-testing us" Kai finished before pushing away from the wall. Max and Tyson were uncharacteristically quiet as they joined Amber on the benches.

"So…what are we going to do?" Max asked looking at Amber who sat between him and Tyson.

"There's nothing we can do, like Rei said, its strange how they bail on the last minute. These teams that we faced, and that are currently advancing, beat the Demolition Boys and everyone else. Now they are mysteriously dropping out. It doesn't sound right…it doesn't feel right" Amber said solemnly.

"You guys are thinking too much, and it's better for us, we get no competition" Tyson said loudly, practically jumping from his seat.

"Thinking is something you should do more of Tyson" Kai said before leaving the room.

Growling in anger Tyson followed, with the rest trailing behind chuckling at their captain's comment.

* * *

"I wonder how the other teams are doing" Max said as the team ate their dinner in Kai's room. Since most of their friends lost, they got transferred onto another part of the hotel since the area they were in was mostly for participants in the tournament.

Amber shrugged as she took a bite of her chicken sandwich that she ordered. "Everyone's schedule was different, the only time we would be able to see them is during the night, but we need our sleep." She mumbled before taking a sip of her water.

"It's a distraction" Kai commented as he finished up his dinner.

The Bladebreakers were currently all sitting on the floor with food in Styrofoam packages splayed around them, accompanied by their drinks.

Tyson rolled his eyes at the typical comment from his captain, but decided not to ruin the somewhat calm environment consisting of room serviced food, and thoughts about the upcoming battles.

The team's attention was then riveted to their female member who had suddenly gotten up. "Where are you going" Rei asked when he saw her put on her shoes.

"Walk" she mumbled before getting out of the room.

Amber took a deep breath as she left the confines of the room, after finding it to be somewhat suffocating with all the tension.

She continued her way down the hall in a fast pace, while pressing the elevator button. A few moments passed before the 'ping' of the elevator was heard. Amber approached the elevator only to stop at the entrance.

"De Costa" the figure mumbled while moving to the farthest side of the elevator.

"Alrigo" Amber bit back coldly before entering the elevator.

"Aw, what's wrong De Costa, not happy to see me" the girl said, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Why would I be happy to see _you_" she said bitterly before pressing the "L" button on the panel.

"Why wouldn't you be happy to see your childhood friend?" Lydia said lightly, the same arrogant smirk on her face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Alrigo, or else I will gladly do it for you" Amber all but growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Looking up at the number panel, Amber saw the floors they were descending and it seemed as though it wasn't moving fast enough.

She suddenly looked down when the elevator trembled and halted, looking to her left she noticed Lydia remove her hand from the button panel.

"What the hell did you just do" Amber said loudly shaken from the sudden stop.

"Nothing" the girl replied back innocently.

Amber just stared back at her with amazement in her eyes. 'How stupid can you get' Amber thought before glaring at the girl.

A tense silence filled the elevator, as Amber shifted waiting for Lydia to do something.

"What do you want, just get to the point already" She said tiredly, not wanting to play games.

Lydia seemed taken-a-back with the girl's response, she was expecting an angrier answer. Ruffling her feathers would distract her, and she wanted Amber to lose.

"You know Lydia, jealously isn't becoming" Amber said quietly a smirk on her face.

"I want you to fail Amber, just so they can turn their attentions to someone more deserving" Lydia hissed out, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Like who, you? Go ahead Lydia take the spotlight. I don't want it…I never did, I just want a normal life. You stalk me with the intention of watching me fall, although I don't care if they are watching…I am not going back. I told you already in the camp" Amber told her, leaning against the wall her head tilted upwards.

"You let the darkness take you, although I can tell that it has only enhanced your negative thoughts, but it hasn't completely taken over you like it has to Mark. Markov is using you don't you notice that." Amber continued, going to the panel button and pressed the button, causing the elevator to jolt, as it continued downwards.

"Show Markov how strong are you, did you somehow forget what he did to us, how he ruined everything, don't wait for an opportunity to come, because you know as well as I do, that he will not make it happen. Create your own opportunity" Amber commented before realizing that the elevator had gotten to the lobby.

Saying a quiet goodbye to the girl, she made her way out to start her walk, while Lydia remained in the elevator deciding to go back upstairs.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hello, yes this chapter is short but it's something right? Thank you to those who reviewed or simply read the story, your responses are **greatly appreciated**!

I will also finish redoing the rest of the chapters up till chapter eight! Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect!

Also please check out my other Story Trials of a Ninja for Naruto (its been redone as well!!)

PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews faster updates )

Thank you and till the next update (which is hopefully sooner then last time)….

- **R**ed**F**ox**D**emon


	21. Regret

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the next chapter! **So read, enjoy and review!**

**! DISCLAIMER:****I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person or person speaking to bitbeast

_Italics _- Flashbacks

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

* * *

Last Time on 'A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present'

* * *

"You let the darkness take you, although I can tell that it has only enhanced your negative thoughts, but it hasn't completely taken over you like it has to Mark. Markov is using you don't you notice that." Amber continued, going to the panel button and pressed the button, causing the elevator to jolt, as it continued downwards.

"Show Markov how strong are you, did you somehow forget what he did to us, how he ruined everything, don't wait for an opportunity to come, because you know as well as I do, that he will not make it happen. Create your own opportunity" Amber commented before realizing that the elevator had gotten to the lobby.

Saying a quiet goodbye to the girl, she made her way out to start her walk, while Lydia remained in the elevator deciding to go back upstairs.

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter Twenty-One - Regret

* * *

**T**he pounding of feet could be heard in the quiet forest as a figure jogged swiftly in the woods, dodging trees and bushes that blocked the narrow pathway, the moon illuminating the path for her.

The figures shallow breathing quickened as her hair flew in front of her face, obscuring her view from what lay ahead of her.

As much as she hated to admit it, the confrontation that Amber had with her childhood friend shook her more then she wanted it too.

She felt restless, and knew that their team had fallen into a trap. She cursed quietly blaming it on herself. Vitiosus was after her and now her team had to be dragged into this battle. The tournament was rigged, and was filled with teams that worked for her enemy.

Conveniently the only teams remaining were her brother's team and her own, '_lovely'_ she thought sarcastically, as she picked up her pace.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a blur, but that cleared from her head quickly as she was sent catapulting through the air. Amber bit her lip as she slid on the rough terrain her arms and chest scrapping through the rocks.

She closed her eyes briefly and struggled to stand, hissing at the pain that came flooding through. After finally getting up, she tensed as she heard a dark chuckle from behind her.

Amber tensed at the familiar voice; she slowly turned around drawing up an emotionless facade as she faced her old captain.

"Your just as clumsy as you were when you were younger" the man said, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What the hell do you want, Markov?" she spat out, ignoring the pain from her fall that continuously flowed through her.

"Am I not allowed to go for a walk? You should learn to speak to your elders, little one" he said as if he was reprimanding a six year old child.

The hair behind her head bristled, as memories came flashing back. "You don't stop do you?" she said coldly, clenching her fists.

"Not until I have broken you completely my dear and not until I get what I want. As you recall I stop at nothing till I get what I want" Markov said maliciously.

"And what do you want?" she said, her fear quelling while her anger rose dangerously.

"Oh don't be naïve Amber, you know very well what I want, and you have seen what I have done, so I suggest you give it to me, and end this foolish battle" he said coldly striding towards her.

In an instant her blade was withdrawn and aimed at his head, which made him pause in his tracks.

"I will not let you win easily Markov; no more will I surrender to your cruel intent, you don't own me…you never did" she said frostily her blade still aimed at his head.

The two stood glaring at one another for a couple moments before Markov swiftly turned around making his way out of the forest. "You will not get away, and when I get a hold of you, you will face my wrath and will be begging me to stop" he said cruelly before continuing his way out.

The forest was eerily quiet with no creatures emitting sounds, only deep breathes were heard from Amber who still had her blade out, waiting for some sort of attack.

After a couple minutes passed she quickly turned around and made her way out of the forest, blade still out and ready for any attack, the sting of her injury taking a back seat to the fright which she tried to shake off.

Two confrontations in one day were mentally straining and Amber new that she couldn't handle it. Her past did not come in like a lamb but came blasting through forcing her barriers down as they tore through her emotions.

Only when she got out of the forest did she allow her guard down, making her way to the hotel ignoring the strange looks from others.

She all but ran to the elevator, pressing the button continuously and tapping her foot impatiently on the beige carpeted floor. A _ding_ was heard which made her jump slightly; she rushed into the little cubical elevator and pressed the floor number ignoring anyone who wanted her to hold the door.

'_Snap out of it'_ she thought before pocketing her blade. _'I don't know why I'm so worked up over this…it's not like he did anything…other then trip me, bastard_'

Feeling a bit calmer she allowed her guard to drop completely, taking deep breathes as she exited the elevator. _' I can handle this, I'm still okay, two meetings and nothing happened, I'm perfectly fine_' she told herself as she burst the door of the hotel open, filled with some sort of motivation to continue with the tournament.

However, that feeling quickly washed away as she noticed her team looking at her quizzically. The next thing she knew Rei was in front of her checking her wounds while Max and Tyson interrogated her.

She felt a bit light-headed at the attention she was receiving, _'I don't deserve this…tomorrow they are going to be dragged into the trap that was set for me, and here I am ready to conquer the world'_ she thought darkly as she took a step back from Rei, who looked at her worriedly.

"I am fine, I just went for a jog and fell" Amber said as she excused herself so that she could clean the wounds. Quickly grabbing some new clothes she entered the washroom locking the door behind her.

The team remained silent as they let their female member go.

Amber ignored their mumbling and began to take off her clothes, hissing as she realized that the clothes were sticking to her wounds because of the blood, which had dried.

"What a fucking shit bag" she mumbled tearing the final clothing, she looked at herself and saw angry red marks starting from the lower part of her neck that continued down her chest, her skin slightly torn, with dried blood. Her legs also had red marks of irritation, but they were not as bad as her chest.

Only when she reached to get the first aid kit, which was in the cupboard under the sink, did she realize the injury on her arms. Growling in irritation she saw the same red marks as the ones on her legs.

"No wonder they were looking at me strangely, I look like I've through hell and back" she snarled as she turned on the shower.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

* * *

…They have only offered me kindness, and now I have pain and suffering to give back to them. I turned the heat on, trying to ignore this feeling of regret that began to immerge.

I love showers…the time where I can pity myself…joy.

Tomorrow the battle between the bladebreakers and Vitiosus will take place, but I will stop at nothing.

Markov wants my bitbeast so that he can manipulate it, but I will not give him the pleasure of winning. With that thought in mind I stepped out of the shower, careful with drying my wounds. They weren't really deep so I did not bother covering them with band aids.

Putting on a pair of black loose shorts and a black baggy top, I made my way out of the washroom, after throwing my clothes into the hamper that was located by the door.

I paused at the door when I saw my team sitting quietly. It was a rare sight indeed.

"What's with the silence" I asked them somewhat cautiously, there was a slight pause before I got any an answer.

"Were battling your brother's team tomorrow" Kai said quietly. I nodded my seat and took a seat on the floor across from Kai and in between Rei and Max.

"I warn you in advance to stay guarded, however, do not judge them, for the darkness is what controls their actions. They just don't know how to fight it, so they continue to be consumed by it. I told them before examining my arm.

"I know that you are aware that this is a trap" I said quietly, the silence answering my question. "They are after my bitbeast and I'm sure you can agree with my decision of not giving it to him" I saw several nods at my statement and inwardly sighed in relief.

"We are a team and these people don't deserve to be continuing their threats towards others." Rei said, and I didn't stop my smile from showing on my features.

"Lets beat these jackasses" Tyson yelled out punching his fist in the air. I raised an eyebrow at his antics but my smile did not falter.

"On one condition…I take on my brother" I said, determination swelling within.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but I have the next chapter ahlf done, I wanted to finish a couple of chapters before I posted )

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also sorry for the errors but I'm not perfect --

Thank you to those who reviewed or simply ready the story, it is greatly appreciated!!!!

Please Review...

_Until the next chapter..._

RedFoxDemon


	22. A Beginning and an End

Author's note at the end…

Well here is the **LAST** chapter! **So read, enjoy and review!**

**! DISCLAIMER:I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and my character (Amber Decosta and her Bitbeast-Kryptonite)**

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

/_italics_/- Bit beast speaking to person or person speaking to bitbeast

_Italics _- Flashbacks

(...P.o.v.) - Different points of view

* * *

A Dark Past, A Hopeful Present

Chapter 22 - A Beginning and an End

* * *

It was a cloudy day, which reflected the mood I was in… 

I was lost, confused and shocked. Just when I thought things could not get worse, fate decided to pull this trick from her sleeve.

Life for me began normally, continued on roughly and is still continuing on painfully.

I slumped onto the floor and found myself clutching the strands of grass unconsciously.

As I looked around the serine place around me, yet it just reminded me of the bitter moments I have faced.

I bowed my head as I thought about the competition, and how it turned out, and what a spectacle it became.

It was a tournament to always be remembered…

* * *

"_Welcome everyone to the final match of this year's tournament," shouted a voice through the microphone._

_Lights were blaring aimed at the remaining two teams centered in the arena, while shouts of the crowds drowned away any of their thoughts._

_Amber sent a quick glance to her childhood friends, and felt a shiver run down her back._

"_Are you cold?" Rei asked with a slight smile on his face, the question bringing back memories of the first day the team met._

_"No" she replied, much in the same way she did a couple of months ago._

* * *

I thought about how people work hard to move farther up in the beyblading world. They commit their time to practicing and showing their skills to others. It is something to be proud of…but somehow…I wasn't proud anymore…I just wanted it to be over. 

This event made me realize this. I took out the blade from my pocket looking at it with wonder and bitterness. It has caused me so much pain…If it hadn't been for these creatures and blades then my life would be normal.

I felt the guilt rise at my insensitivity…

_/Why/ _I asked my bitbeast, I shifted in my spot waiting for an answer, I felt her presence but she didn't respond.

I felt the sides of my lips rise upward slightly and decided what I had to do…

* * *

_Alright folks, we are currently at the last stage in this battle, CaptusX and Bladebreakers are tied 2-2. The tiebreaker battle is between Mark DeCosta from CaptusX and Amber DeCosta from the Bladebreakers._

_Amber felt bile rising up her throat but managed to hold it down. This was the battle that she had been hoping for, but right now she was not to sure if she wanted to go through with it._

_She made her way to the middle of the arena, ignoring the looks her teammates sent her._

_Looking up she saw her brother, a look of pure evil passed through his eyes, before they became emotionless. _

_Shaking the foreboding thoughts that plagued her mind, she met her brother at the ring, while the announcer was between the two his voice going ignored as she positioned her blade._

_/Ready, Kryptonite/_

_/Yes, Mistress/ _

"_You will be begging for mercy," his cold voice threatened._

_Brushing off his chilling statement Amber looked at him hoping to see the old Mark, but it was no use. _

"_Blader's in position" _

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_1"_

"_Let it rip!"_

* * *

_/I am releasing you from here…thank you for all you have done, but I think I am fine now…/_ I told her trying to not let my emotions show. 

I was interrupted by these thoughts when pain entered my soul. I felt it clearly and raised a hand to my heart even though I knew it wouldn't help…'_I feel her pain'_.

A sob escaped my lips and I knew I couldn't hold it for much longer. I knew this decision was for the best.

I made my decision to quit beyblading. It brought no good to my life…it only has destroyed it. Although, I don't blame Kryptonite…It is she who I thank for the strength that she has given me.

I blame those who use the power gifted to us for evil purposes. Like those who ruin the lives of others for their own personal greed. As well as for those who only cared about dominance, and forget the real reasons behind blading.

* * *

_The battle had been going on for five grueling minutes. Both siblings in their own world of memories and dominance._

_Amber's breath was coming in pants as she tried to attack with all the force she could muster. _

_/Kryptonite/ she called out weakly, hesitant to bring out her bitbeast, but she knew that she could not handle it any longer._

_/I understand, you do not have to worry Mistress/ was the reply she got._

_The loud cheering increased as they saw Amber's beast emerge, her light engulfing the whole stadium._

_Amber glanced at her brother to see how he was faring, and she suddenly found herself regretting it. He had a dark smirk plastered on his face; his eyes were pits of darkness as Endriagor began to take over._

"_No" she murmured before looking at the darkness that began to creep slowly from his blade._

_Taking a step back, she found her heart rate increasing as she began to panic. _

"_Endriagor" his voice shouted, combined with a dark echo. Amber found involuntary tears trailing down her cheek, as she saw what her brother truly had become._

_A container of darkness._

_Both bitbeasts flew to each other, one wanting to release the other from their pain, while the other wanted to kill._

_Horrid screeches filled the stadium, as the attacks continued. _

_Pieces of the stadium began to fall with the numerous attacks that were preformed and officials found themselves evacuating viewers from the building. _

_She discreetly heard the yells from her friends but she ignored it, focusing solely on the battle._

"_It is time to end this" the dark voice interrupted._

_Amber looked at him with confusion when she suddenly noticed her bitbeast frozen in the middle of an attack. A questioning look was on her face, at her bitbeasts behavior._

_She was suddenly pulled out of this thought when a shadow was hovering over her form._

_Looking up she saw Endriagor in all his glory. His Black wings spread wide apart as his black orbs gazed at her maliciously._

_Amber sucked in a breath and tried to get away but she found that she was trapped, looking down she saw tendrils of darkness holding onto her legs._

"_Let me go" she called out with strength she thought she lost. Although, her only reply was a dark chuckle._

_She suddenly saw a dark orb forming in its mouth. "Let me go!" she screamed sounding more frantic and she struggled in the binds._

_She closed her eyes and waited for the attack but it never came._

_A few moments passed when she finally decided to open her eyes. The sight that greeted her would burn into her memories forever._

_In front of her was Lydia laying on the ground, her lifeless eyes staring upward, her mouth in an open scream. While her brother was across from her on his knees panting, his blade thrown aside and in pieces._

_She found her feet moving on their own, bending in front of the girl. _

"_Lydia" she called out, shaking her shoulders waiting for a reply._

_But none came_

"_Lydia" she shouted hugging her friend to her chest._

"_Why did you take the hit, why!" she demanded, but she knew that she would never get an answer._

_She heard her team shout for help, while the remaining members of CaptusX helped Mark up, and made their way over to Amber, and their dead sibling._

_They breathed a sigh in relief at returning back to normal, all the twins could remember was being stuck in a dark room for the majority of their lives._

_A heart wrenching sob startled them from their thoughts._

"_Lydia" Amber continued to call out. _

_Even though they were both on different sides for the majority of their lives, Amber could only relate to Lydia because she was with her all the way._

_Things began to blur for Amber as she was pushed away, a team of medics trying to save her. _

* * *

More pain came and I felt another sob crack through my lips. I looked at the blade and saw a light emerging. 

A large ball of light slowly emerged from the blade hovering over me, I looked at it longingly wanting her to stay…but I knew that I would just be a burden for her to bear.

The large ball of light began to move back slowly, but what confused me was how it stopped a short distance from me.

I felt myself shaking as I saw her come at me at a fast rate; I raised my hands to cover myself by saw that it did no good.

I closed my eyes waiting for death but sighed as I felt somewhat at peace for the first time in many years. After a few moments I opened my eyes and looked down, running my hands over my body to check if everything was alright.

I then looked around and saw nothing there. _Was I hoping that she was still going to be here?_

I then looked down at the blade which I had dropped earlier glared at it. I lifted my hand ready to destroy it but gasped as I felt a burning sensation on my neck.

I quickly grasped my neck wondering where the pain came from, when my fingers passed over my necklace.

I pulled it out looking at it no longer was it pail and lifeless. The colors were just how it was when I was a child…_opal colors that seemed to dance as if it was alive…_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback (_previously mentioned in an earlier chapter)

* * *

_I saw her look around and bend down so that we were eye-to-eye. "I have a surprise for you" I heard her say a bright smile on her face…I looked at her smile…I always loved it when she smiled…it always made me relax._

_I looked at her in wonder as she pulled out a beautiful necklace; it had a gold chain and an opal like stone that had a type of locket surrounding it. I gazed at the opal-like stone in amazement…it was strange…I looked at it closely and saw the opal colors dance about gracefully inside the stone. _

_I glanced at my mother who was also gazing at the stone with happiness and a trace of…sadness?_

"_Amber, inside this necklace is a bit beast…her name is Kryptonite…she was given to me by my brother…she is very special, but I need to ask you a favor…" I heard her say quietly in a sort of a rushed tone._

_I nodded my head and waited for her to continue, I heard her draw in a deep shaky breath._

"_You cannot use her yet…I can't tell you why, but you must not summon her yet..." she said sadness and anger laced in her voice._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

/_You stayed…/ _I whispered to her as I hid the necklace back in my shirt. 

_/You cannot go through this alone Mistress…the tournament might be over, but there is still many challenges that you will have to face/ _she told me wisely. I nodded my head and pocketed my blade.

* * *

I stood in front of her grave. It felt strange saying that. Her grave. She did not deserve her fate. 

I thought back on the battle and let a stray tear fall. I was proud of her. For she was able to overcome the darkness bestowed upon her.

I still ask myself the same question everyday that I asked on the battlefield when I held her body in my arms. Why?

Many wish to turn back time, but when I think about it, what could I have done? Nothing. My past is a curse; my present is proving to be the same.

I looked at the three flowers I held in my hand.

A fennel to show her strength, for I will always look up to her.

A forget-me-not, for she will always be remembered.

And a Lily symbolizing peace, for she is now broken away from evil, and now her soul can finally rest.

I have begun to talk to my old team. They have also been broken away from the darkness, but I know it will never be the same.

All there bitbeasts were killed in the final attack, and even though I feel sad at their fate, they were to far gone into the evil placed upon them to return to normal.

I felt comfort and clutched my necklace that was beneath my black dress.

"Amber"

I turned to the person who called my name and smiled. I stood in front of him and hugged him. I clung onto him wanting and hoping that things would be better. Although, I knew that it was easier said then done.

However, I knew what I had to do...

* * *

The bladebreakers had finally managed to make their way to the room. 

"That was some tournament, huh?" Tyson said sadly, as he threw himself on the bed, loosening his black tie.

The rest of the team stood quietly, recapping on all that happened.

"Yeah, it has, but now its over, and we have to move on right?" Rei commented lightly, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

Kai let his eyes stray round the room. Something was off.

He looked on the floor and noticed Amber's bag missing.

'_Where is she'_ he thought, he stopped his searching when he noticed a small note.

The rest of the team noticed how their captain's eyes searched the room.

Taking the note that he found on the table Kai read the three words aloud.

"Thank you. Goodbye"

_

* * *

_

The End

* * *

I was wondering when I was finally going to say that. Yes this was the last chapter. **And yes there will be a sequel. **

Hope you enjoyed the story, **I WILL BE REDOING ABOUT 3-4 MORE CHAPTERS which is 4 till 8 i think.**

Please review, and give me some feedback. I want to know what you think D!

Thank you to those who reviewed or simply read the story, it is greatly appreciated.

Also sorry for the spelling mistakes!

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**UNTIL THE SEQUEL (or my other stories)**

RedFoxDemon


End file.
